Noirs Destins
by Samuus
Summary: Une enquête des plus tenaces attend Conan à Tropical Land, là où est découvert le cadavre d'un Shinichi Kudo. Pariant sur la piste de l'Organisation comme responsable, le détective plonge plus profondément dans son noyau... pour une investigation de l'intérieur. Chapitre 15.
1. (Tome 1) Tout avait si bien commencé

Hi ! Vous avez déjà lu cette fiction. Le compte "Café poirot" étant inaccessible elle est disponible, à nouveau, ici même. Vous y êtes.

Avant toute chose, l'auteur est bien Samus. Cependant ce n'est pas ce dernier qui gère le compte, j'avais déjà reçu son autorisation pour le fandom de fanfiction-net, et j'espère l'avoir toujours aujourd'hui malgré son envol. =/

Je vous publie donc les deux tomes petit à petit, les deux seuls d'ailleurs, qui sont superbes. Enjoy !

* * *

 **Noirs Destins**

 **\- Tome 1 -**

 **L'impossible victime**

Chapitre 1 : Tout avait si bien commencé

* * *

– Ce n'est pas souvent que nous venons ici ! fit Ran devant le quartier général de la police.

– Disons plutôt que c'est rare que tu y viennes avec moi ! répondit Kogoro.

– Certains ont dû se perdre à l'intérieur un jour, fit Conan avec un sourire ironique.

– On n'est pas là pour se moquer des flics ! rétorqua le célèbre « endormi » avec un coup sur la petite tête brune.

Le trio entrait dans le bloc de béton géant. Un ascenseur s'ouvrit afin de dégueuler un flot de personnes en costumes et autres uniformes. Nos trois compagnons entrèrent dans la cage de métal et le détective Mouri appuya sur un bouton. Les portes se refermèrent automatiquement. Une jeune femme chargée de dossiers tenta un « attendez », mais Kogoro n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'appareil avait déjà commencé sa montée. Arrivés à l'étage, c'était un amas de petits bureaux et de téléphones sonnants à tout va qui les accueillit.

– Le bureau de l'inspecteur Megure est par là-bas, dit Kogoro Mouri en faisant un premier pas.

La porte du bureau de l'inspecteur au chapeau était entrouverte et sa voix se faisait entendre jusque dans le couloir.

– Écoutez, je viens d'arriver, je m'occuperai de ça ce soir, ce n'est pas pressé, disait-il, téléphone dans une main, veste encore au poignet de l'autre.

Il raccrocha.

Sa tête se mit alors à pivoter dans la direction de notre petite troupe.

– Mouri ! fit l'inspecteur un peu surpris.

– Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il.

– Et bien, j'avais promis à Ran d'aller manger dans le nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir à côté et puis en revenant je me suis rappelé que j'avais le coupon d'invitation pour les anciens du bureau avec moi, répondit Kogoro tout en souriant naïvement.

– Ha ! Alors nous compterons sur votre présence ? demanda l'inspecteur joyeusement.

– Bien sûr ! C'est toujours un plaisir de revoir ces lieux ! fit le détective Mouri.

– C'est très grand ici ! coupa Conan en s'adressant à l'inspecteur.

– Oui ! Mais vois-tu, c'est tout juste si parfois, on se demande si l'on ne manque pas de place. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que ce bâtiment est tellement grand que certaines personnes aujourd'hui détectives privés s'y sont perdus leur premier jour ! dit l'inspecteur en regardant Kogoro.

– Ça explique des choses... pensa le jeune garçon en regardant son oncle qui le fusillait du regard alors que Ran semblait s'amuser de la remarque.

Un téléphone sur le bureau de l'inspecteur se mit à alors à sonner.

– Megure à l'appareil, fit-il en décrochant.

– Ha ! Takagi que puis-je pour vous ? Un meurtre près du parc d'attractions ! J'arrive tout de suite.

Sur ces derniers mots, l'inspecteur reprit sa veste qu'il avait posée sur le dossier de sa chaise lorsqu'il avait pris le combiné.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kogoro.

– Il semble que le corps d'un jeune homme ait été retrouvé près du parc d'attractions. Takagi a reçu l'alerte car il était tout près. Il y sera avant moi.

– Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda Kogoro à l'inspecteur.

La demande de ce dernier semblait surprendre les trois personnes qui étaient à ses côtés.

– Cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas eu d'enquête intéressante. Et puis vous me devez bien cela non ?

La demande semblait gêner l'inspecteur mais celui-ci lâcha un « très bien » peu convaincant.

Arrivées sur place, les portes des voitures claquaient dans un bruit assez étouffé. Les gyrophares rouges des voitures de police tournaient tout en illuminant les lieux. Ran était légèrement anxieuse : c'est depuis une visite dans ces lieux que Shinichi s'était fait moins présent. Conan, quant à lui, se souvenait très bien de l'endroit : c'est ici qu'il était né.

Appuyé à sa voiture, Takagi avait le regard livide. Sa tête se tourna très lentement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup à la vue de Kogoro et Ran. Il se mit alors à foncer vers eux avec un geste de la main pour les empêcher de s'avancer.

– Stop ! s'exclama-t-il en retenant le trio habituel.

Entre temps l'inspecteur Megure se rapprochait du corps de la victime partiellement dissimulé derrière une caisse qu'un légiste avait dû poser.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? fit Kogoro à Takagi.

– Vous ne pouvez pas voir la victime ! répondit le jeune homme.

C'est alors que l'inspecteur poussa un cri de mauvaise surprise en regardant le visage de la victime.

Puis il hurla :

– Shinichi Kudo !


	2. Le corps du défunt

Deuxième chapitre !

* * *

 **Noirs Destins**

 **\- Tome 1 -**

 **L'impossible victime**

Chapitre 2 : Le corps du défunt

* * *

Kogoro, Ran et Conan s'étaient figés aux mots de l'inspecteur. Ran essaya d'avancer mais Takagi la bloqua. Cependant, le gamin réussit à passer le barrage de fortune que tentait l'agent.

Le jeune garçon avançait d'un pas déterminé sur l'herbe humide. Mais plus ce dernier avançait, plus son petit cœur battait fort. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le corps. Le choc fut immense : la scène lui rappelait bien des choses. Il avait devant lui un lycéen portant les mêmes vêtements que lui le jour où sa vie avait changé. Le lieu était exactement le même. Il s'approcha enfin un peu plus et put observer le visage de la victime. Le cœur du petit bonhomme palpitait déjà tant et si bien que ce choc aurait pu l'éjecter de sa poitrine.

Les yeux du garçon étaient figés sur ce visage... Le visage de Shinichi Kudo.

– C'est impossible ! balbutia-t-il. Il en tomba littéralement sur le cul dans une petite flaque de boue.

Kogoro s'approcha à son tour. Il s'agenouilla pour observer le visage de la victime de plus près.

– C'est... C'est impossible. J'ai tellement vu ce morveux que je ne peux pas me tromper.

Il observa Ran, puis Megure qui lui fit un hochement de tête. Il regarda à nouveau sa fille qui commençait à verser quelques larmes sur l'épaule de Takagi qui la retenait encore puis il dit :

– Je ne veux pas t'en empêcher Ran, mais veux-tu vraiment le voir ?

Les sanglots semblaient paralyser la jeune fille, elle essayait de dire « oui » mais le mot avait du mal à sortir. Takagi tourna à son tour la tête vers Megure qui lui fit le même hochement de tête que plus tôt.

L'agent lâcha enfin la jeune fille qui avançait d'un pas largement moins déterminé que le jeune garçon. À la vue du corps, l'étudiante tomba à genoux. Elle pleurait, les sanglots devenaient de plus en plus forts tout comme les larmes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Le ciel semblait se mettre à pleurer lui aussi : des gouttes commençaient à tomber. La jeune fille se releva d'un coup puis tenta de fuir vers la voiture de son père. Ce dernier la rattrapa au niveau du véhicule. Conan, qui s'était relevé en voyant la fille dans un tél état, était lui-même figé. Dans un état qui n'a pas de nom : paralysé par la découverte macabre qui résulte du surnaturel, bloqué de toute émotion car il ne pouvait pas réconforter Ran... Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il était totalement démuni par la situation.

Mais le coup de grâce n'était pas encore tombé.

– Il a reçu un coup fatal. Il a sûrement été assommé avec ce bâton, fit l'homme en blouse blanche en regardant l'inspecteur.

Ce dernier, lui aussi gêné par cette découverte ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête les dires du bonhomme.

À ces mots, Conan ne put qu'être foudroyé par la similitude de la situation. Kogoro revenait de sa voiture...

– Je pense que nous nous verrons plus tard inspecteur. Ran est chamboulée et elle ne peut pas rester là.

– Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai des infos, répondit l'homme à la veste marron qui reprenait enfin ses esprits.

Kogoro fit demi-tour sur lui même puis son regard se posa sur Conan.

– Toi, combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu n'avais pas à être sur une scène de crime ?

Il prit le môme par le maillot puis l'emporta ainsi dans la voiture. Étonnamment, il avait balancé Conan sur la place avant du véhicule, laissant à Ran toute la place arrière.

Conan observait Ran dans le rétroviseur, il se demandait aussi comment une scène pareille avait pu être réalisée.

C'est ainsi que sous la pluie, la voiture disparut sous le regard d'yeux ayant observé toute la scène.


	3. Sombres pensées

Un grand merci pour votre soutien sur cette vieille fanfic. :)

* * *

 **Noirs Destins  
** **\- Tome 1 -  
** **L'impossible victime**

Chapitre 3 : Sombres pensées

* * *

Kogoro venait de garer la voiture. Alors que celui-ci et Conan en sortaient, le petit bout d'homme remarqua que la belle en pleurs restait à l'arrière du véhicule. Conan leva la tête afin de regarder Kogoro l'air de demander ce qu'il se passe.

– Parle-lui si tu veux, mais dis-toi qu'on ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, dit Kogoro d'une voix monotone en se dirigeant vers l'appartement.

Conan attrapa la poignée de la porte arrière et se glissa à genoux sur le siège avec les pieds encore à l'extérieur de la voiture.

Le petit garçon ne savait pas quoi dire face à ce cœur brisé qui s'était arrêté de pleurer. Seuls quelques sanglots transformés en légers sursauts survenaient par moments avec quelques reniflements. Puis ce fut au tour de Conan de verser des larmes... Ran, un peu surprise de voir Conan se mettre à pleurer lui demanda entre deux sanglots :

– Qu'y a t-il Conan-kun ?

– Rien, je voulais essayer de te remonter le moral... Mais je suis incapable de te dire quoi que ce soit... J'aurais envie de te dire plein de choses, mais ça ne peut pas sortir, ça ne veut pas sortir, car je ne sais pas quoi te dire !

Ran, un peu surprise de la réponse de Conan, le serra dans ses bras.

Ce dernier était serré fortement dans les bras de Ran... C'est alors qu'un peu confus, les bras du petit prince au grand cœur se mirent à glisser très légèrement de la poitrine de Ran vers ses hanches sans que la belle ne remarque rien.

Dehors, la petite pluie fine qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes avait laissé place à des chutes de neige qui s'amplifièrent avec le temps. La route n'étant qu'à peine mouillée, un fin manteau blanc commençait à apparaître sur celle-ci.

Un courant d'air vint interrompre le tendre câlin qui réchauffait les cœurs des deux âmes présentes dans cette voiture.

– Il serait temps d'y aller ! fit Ran en séchant les joues de ses dernières larmes.

Conan se retourna et ce fut à la stupeur de la demoiselle qu'en admirant le popotin du petit garçon elle remarqua une jolie tache de terre humide sur son pantalon.

– Holà Conan, ne bouge plus ! reprit-elle.

Le jeune garçon se figea.

– En descendant, fais attention à ne pas poser ton derrière sur le siège, tu as de la boue sur le pantalon.

– Ah ! fit Conan en se remémorant le passage où il était tombé sur le cul à côté du cadavre.

Le Cool Kid fit attention en descendant de la voiture.

Une fois pied-à-terre, il regarda Ran en attendant qu'elle descende. Mais elle semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Conan l'appela une fois, mais elle ne bougea point. Il l'appela une seconde fois un peu plus fort. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'extirpa de ses pensées.

– Oh, désolée Conan, je... J'avais la tête ailleurs.

Alors que Ran s'apprêtait à descendre à son tour, elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée puis passa la tête entre les deux sièges avant.

– Tu as de la chance que papa n'ait pas vu cela... Tu en as laissé un petit peu sur le siège avant.

– Désolé, fit le garçon gêné.

– Pas grave. Il y en a tellement peu que cela se voit à peine. Monte te débarrasser de ton pantalon. Laisse-le dans la buanderie, je le laverai plus tard. Je vais m'occuper de la tâche du siège, dit-elle avec un grand sourire afin de rassurer le petit Conan.

– Merci ! fit-il en montant les quelques marches.

– Fais attention à ce qu'il ne te repère pas ! lui lança Ran avant qu'il ne disparaisse par la porte du bureau.

À peine entré, le garçon fit attention à fermer la porte sans se retourner. Kogoro était sur le canapé, la tête relevée, comme s'il s'était saoulé toute la soirée. La télé était allumée et une chroniqueuse météo informait que la neige allait tomber toute la nuit de manière prolongée et en grande quantité.

« L'alcool résout-il vraiment tous les problèmes ? » se demanda Conan.

Alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la buanderie, il fut stoppé dans son élan par un :

– Dis donc toi là ! avec la voix d'un Kogoro suspicieux.

« Merde ! Grillé ! » se dit Conan.

Kogoro baissa la tête puis rouvrit les yeux :

– Tu connais bien Shinichi Kudo toi ?

– Euh... Oui, fit Conan en hésitant un peu.

– Est-ce que tu sais si ce môme avait un truc reconnaissable comme une tache de naissance ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Un peu interloqué par la question, le dénommé « môme » répondit :

– Euh... Shinichi… Je le connais bien mais pas tant que ça. Je l'ai principalement connu quand j'étais plus petit. Mais non je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ça ?

Kogoro lâcha un soupir :

– Je n'ai pas envie de donner de faux espoirs ni à toi ni à ma fille... Mais, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'était pas lui que nous avons vu.

– Pourquoi cela ? demanda le jeune garçon étonné par le doute de Kogoro.

– Parce que, vois-tu, ce môme est plutôt rusé même s'il est un peu niais sur les bords, mais je le vois mal se faire assommer de la sorte.

« C'est ce qui m'est pourtant arrivé. » pensa Conan.

– Ne parle pas de ça à Ran ! fit le célèbre détective à moitié perdu dans ses pensées.

– Très bien ! dit la jeune pousse en reculant dans la buanderie.

Il y posa son pantalon puis sortit discrètement, en slip, en direction de sa chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il put voir par la fenêtre que la neige s'était faite plus violente. Il s'en approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Cela tombait bien et demain il y aurait certainement des gamins pour faire des bonshommes dans la rue.

La neige permettait à son esprit de vagabonder. Il repensait aux événements de cet après-midi. Les seules personnes qui auraient pu mettre un « faux » corps dans les mêmes conditions n'étaient que ces deux-là : Gin et Vodka.

* * *

Je remercie Leiina, Sayu et Naekki pour leur review, en plus du MP. =)


	4. Un air de jamais senti

Suite, assez tôt.

Je pense qu'on peut passer à un rythme d'un par semaine. ^^

* * *

 **Noirs Destins  
** **\- Tome 1 -  
** **L'impossible victime**

Chapitre 4 : Un air de jamais senti

* * *

Pour Conan, cela ne faisait aucun doute possible. La situation était identique. Trop identique d'ailleurs. Seuls Gin et Vodka connaissaient l'emplacement et les vêtements que Shinichi Kudo portait ce jour-là. Mais pourquoi faire une telle chose ? Leur tactique, c'est de rester cachés et non de passer à l'offensive. Ils commençaient à l'agacer ceux-là. Depuis le départ, Conan n'apprenait finalement que très peu de choses sur eux.

Leurs objectifs ? Se faire de l'argent avec des attentats et des programmes douteux. Les trouver ? Une vieille musique parlant des sept petits corbeaux. Leurs identités ? Protégées par un système de noms d'alcools. Ces noms sont-ils choisis aux hasards ou y a-t-il un rang ? Leurs provenances sont-elles importantes ? Conan reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était devant la fenêtre de sa chambre en slip. Au même moment, il entendit frapper deux petits coups à la porte de sa chambre.

– Un instant ! répondit-il tout en sortant rapidement un jean de la commode de sa chambre.

Conan passa rapidement de quoi se vêtir de manière convenable devant une femme puis dit enfin :

– Tu peux entrer !

Ran entra alors dans la chambre avec, à la main, le pantalon taché de Conan. Elle s'assit sur le lit toujours avec un petit air paumé. Un silence s'était installé. On entendit le téléphone sonner dans le bureau... Sûrement un client. Kogoro semblait avoir décroché dès la première sonnerie... Ran regarda enfin Conan et lui dit :

– Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais sens ça.

Elle lui tendit la zone tachée de boue du pantalon.

– Si... Si tu veux Ran, dit Conan intrigué par la requête.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha doucement puis renifla le vêtement.

– Il y a une odeur bizarre, un peu forte mais douce. fit-il. Ran, ça n'en est pas, mais ça ressemble à de la menthe dans la force... Comme un parfum... Pourtant Shinichi ne porte jamais de parfum... Surtout pas un qui sentirait fort.

Jouant un peu le naïf, Conan ajouta :

– Tu penses que cette odeur vient du corps qu'on a vu... De Shinichi ?

Ran mit un temps avant de répondre...

– Je... Je pense que ce n'était pas Shinichi... Au moment où je l'ai vu, j'ai paniqué. Mais le visage que j'ai gardé en tête de lui, même si je ne l'ai vu que peu de temps... J'ai l'impression que ce visage est celui du Shinichi d'il y a deux ans... Depuis le jour où il se fait moins présent...

– Tu penses que ce n'était pas Shinichi ? insista Conan.

– Non... plus maintenant... Dans la voiture quand tu t'es retourné pour fermer la porte, j'ai senti l'odeur avec la tache, c'est là que j'ai pensé à ta chute... Mais bon ce n'est peut-être que mon esprit qui veut rejeter tout ça...

– Parles-en à tonton. C'est lui le détective, dit Conan en souriant.

– Non... Je... Je ne peux pas... Il ne me croira pas.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva puis dit avant de quitter la chambre :

– Tu peux venir manger dans 5 minutes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Conan rentra dans la pièce, deux assiettes étaient posées sur la table. Il s'assied à sa place habituelle. Kogoro vint à la sienne en ramenant un plat fumant la bonne odeur. Ce Kogoro, il sait se préparer de bons petits plats quand c'est pour son estomac... Tout en mangeant, Conan demanda :

– Ran ne vient pas manger ?

– Elle a grignoté vite fait quelque chose mais elle veut rester dans sa chambre pour l'instant…

– D'accord ...

– Au passage, j'ai eu de nouvelles de Megure. Ils veulent réaliser un test ADN avant de prévenir ses parents. Il paraitrait que son père est en Amérique et que sa mère tourne un film en France. Il semblerait que la police ait de quoi vérifier grâce à une vieille trace ADN qu'ils ont gardée depuis une affaire où ce gamin s'était blessé, reprit Kogoro.

Conan pensa alors :

« Je me souviens, c'était il y a longtemps dans un château, un crime y avait eu lieu et la première marche d'un escalier était tellement bancale que ma tête a cogné le mur. J'ai eu chaud ce jour-là. Le coupable avait eu la malchance d'être blessé de la même manière et c'est grâce à ma bourde que nous avons pu retrouver celui qui avait été blessé. Pour une fois que je jouais les Kogoro… »

– Nous aurons les résultats dès demain matin, conclut Kogoro.

Le repas fini, la télé attira l'attention de Conan : l'émission en cours annonçait l'interview de Ran Mouri, fille du célèbre détective. Kogoro, mains dans la vaisselle dit :

– Tiens, ils le rediffusent.

– Tu étais au courant que Ran avait été interviewée pour cette émission ? demanda Conan.

– Oh, ça date... Normalement c'était moi qui devais être interviewé mais ayant eu un « gros » accident, je n'ai pas pu y aller.

« Ha, pensa Conan en se remémorant le gros boum qu'avait fait le détective alors qu'il était dans sa chambre ce jour-là. »

– Mais, là c'est Ran ?!

– J'y viens bougre d'imbécile ! fit-il en préparant un certain poing. Le producteur de l'émission passait voir un ami à l'hôpital et il m'a reconnu dans le hall en fauteuil roulant. Il a compris que je ne pouvais pas donner d'interview dans cet état mais il était embêté car du coup il n'avait plus rien pour la prochaine émission. Plus tard, j'ai été recontacté par la journaliste devant réaliser cette interview. Comme il était convenu à l'origine que je le fasse en compagnie de Ran, la journaliste a tenu à réaliser l'interview avec elle seulement et avec moi une prochaine fois. L'idée a fortement plu au réalisateur.

– D'accord ! fit Conan.

L'interview avait débuté mais ne présentait en soi rien d'exceptionnel même si Ran envoyait quelques piques à son père. La personne qui l'interviewait était une femme dont on pouvait percevoir la voix mais pas le visage. Elle posa à un moment une question qui retint quand même l'attention de Conan :

– Avec votre père, votre vie est mêlée à tous les mystères qui composent une affaire puisque vous l'accompagnez parfois, mais en plus, vous avez un grand ami qui est ce détective lycéen, Shinichi Kudo. Pourriez-vous nous parler de lui ? On n'entend plus parler de lui ces derniers temps.

Ran se mit alors à verser quelques larmes :

– C'est vrai... Shinichi... On se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits. Mais depuis le jour où il m'a quittée dans un parc d'attractions, je ne le vois plus... Je me souviens encore de la veste verte qu'il portait ce jour-là. Mais il est devenu un fantôme depuis.

L'intervieweuse, comme gênée par les pleurs de Ran, changea de sujet. L'affaire du jour semblait ne rien vouloir dire, le jeune garçon essayait de trouver une raison à tout cela... Mais rien n'y faisait. Il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Demain il irait voir Agasa et Ai... Peut-être que celle-ci aura des idées sur le comportement de l'organisation.

* * *

Toujours un grand merci aux reviewers, je transmettrais à Samus ! (Atsuki et Axter pour le chapitre 3)

À la prochaine !


	5. Un homme en noir et rouge sur blanc

On enchaîne avec Gin et Vodka !

* * *

 **Noirs Destins  
** **\- Tome 1 -  
** **L'impossible victime**

Chapitre 5 : Un homme en noir et rouge sur blanc

* * *

Il était 4h30 et la neige tombait tant et si bien que les rues étaient désertes. Il n'y avait décidément aucune âme possible au milieu des centimètres de neige qui s'entassaient sur la route.

Cependant, au détour d'une rue, une voiture faisait contraste en avançant prudemment dans cette mer blanche. Contraste ? Oui, une belle voiture noire, luxueuse, comme l'on en voit peu de nos jours. Une Porsche 356A faisait voler le moindre flocon qui osait se déposer sur son capot. Ralentie par la quantité de neige qui s'était amassée sur la route, la voiture roulait presque au pas.

– Aniki, on aurait peut-être dû annuler la rencontre, tu ne penses pas ?

L'homme à qui était destiné la question semblait concentré, comme obnubilé par le blanc de la neige qui recouvrait la route qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette qu'il avait entre les dents et fixait avec un regard noir absolu cette route comme s'il essayait de la dompter afin qu'elle ne le trahisse pas. Cependant, après un grand moment de silence, il répondit :

– Vermouth a essayé de prendre contact à plusieurs reprises mais il n'a pas répondu.

Pour cette seule raison, le boss a demandé que nous y allions ne serait-ce que pour inspecter les lieux… Mais pour moi, il n'y pas de doute : il y a anguille sous roche.

– Oui, mais… Si la rencontre tourne mal, avec ce tas de neige, il nous sera impossible de filer à toute allure..., reprit l'homme à la forte corpulence.

– Je sais… Ça ne me plaît non plus. Mais tant que l'on sera prudents, il ne se passera rien. Et puis, cette affaire, elle remonte aux origines de la création de l'organisation. Si on rate ça, on sera dans le collimateur du boss. Mais en cas de traquenard, ça me connaît, je serais là pour nous en sortir.

Gin est un homme sûr de ses choix. La vie n'est pas faite pour perdre trop de temps en réflexion mais pour agir. Sur ces mots, la voiture commença à passer sous un petit pont.

– Normalement, c'est à Vermouth de régler ce genre de choses ! fit Vodka avec un air signifiant bien que cela l'inquiétait.

Gin tourna la tête afin de répondre à son acolyte :

– Le comptable de la maison, c'est toi… Que tu y ailles avec moi ou Vermouth cela ne change rien.

Vodka répondit vivement :

– Si ! La voiture est plus confortable !

Gin lâcha un de ses très rares mais léger sourire. Le nez de la voiture commençait à sortir de sous le pont et l'homme aux longs cheveux dit :

– En ce moment, elle est sur un gros coup parait-il, j'ai accepté de la remplacer cette fois-ci…

Sur ces mots, l'œil gauche de Gin fut attiré par une ombre qui pointait sur le capot...

Une sorte de grosse masse noire vint s'effondrer sur ce dernier. Surpris par l'événement, Gin donna un coup de frein qui entraîna la voiture dans une légère glissade en tête à queue sur la neige. La voiture vint se heurter doucement contre les rambardes qui longent les trottoirs.

Tous deux surpris, les hommes redressèrent la tête. Réflexes obligent, Gin avait déjà sorti son arme et se préparait à se dissimuler mais la vue d'un camion fuyant par le pont le rassura en partie.

Ramassant leurs flingues, les hommes remarquèrent alors du sang sur le pare-brise.

– Ne me dis pas qu'un type a voulu se débarrasser d'un cadavre et qu'il a fallut que ça tombe sur nous ! dit Vodka en pointant du doigt un sorte de grosse masse vêtue de noir.

– Avec cette neige, je ne pourrais pas rattraper ce type… fit Gin en sortant de la voiture.

La rue était déserte bien que normalement commerciale. Il n'y avait aucun témoin possible.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Il sortit alors un mouchoir en papier de sa poche. Il effleura les quelques gouttes de sang sans toucher le pare-brise afin que le mouchoir les absorbe sans les étaler. Vodka sortit à son tour de la Porsche puis il s'agenouilla un moment : la glissade fut pourtant légère mais cela lui avait quand même noué l'estomac. Gin le remarqua et lâcha son second sourire de la soirée.

Il examina ensuite l'ensemble de la voiture afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas subi la moindre égratignure. Il releva la tête satisfait. La peinture n'a pas frottée : il n'y aura donc aucune trace du passage de la Porsche ce soir-là. Vodka remonta alors dans la voiture puis fit à Gin qui commençait seulement à s'intéresser au corps :

– Tu viens ?

– Attends, ce corps m'intrigue. Je crois que ce n'est pas un hasard, mais un message. Ce noir, ne serait-ce pas là un de nos hommes ?

Vodka fut surprit par la remarque de Gin et commença à s'inquiéter :

– Attends… Tu penses vraiment que…

– Je veux en avoir le cœur net, répondit alors l'homme aux longs cheveux en avançant lentement mais prudemment vers le corps qui leur tournait le dos.

Arrivé à deux mètres de celui-ci, un coup de vent fit s'envoler le chapeau de la victime qui vint alors s'arrêter aux pieds de Gin. Il le ramassa. Vodka, qui observait la scène s'inquiéta.

« Il souille les lieux ! » se dit-il.

Gin avait vu juste, le chapeau correspondait au modèle fourni par l'organisation. La victime était donc très certainement un message. Mais par qui s'était-il fait tuer ? Gin fit le tour de la victime… Vodka surveillait attentivement son acolyte et espérait vite reprendre la route. Mais ses espérances furent de courte durée : Gin s'était figé net avec une expression du visage bien particulière, de celle qu'il a lorsque la situation dérape ou lui joue un mauvais tour.

– Appelle vite une équipe de nettoyage ! fit Gin, comme effrayé par le corps.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répondit Vodka en sortant un portable de sa poche.

– Ce corps… C'est Tequila !

– Quoi ?! reprit Vodka avec de gros yeux qu'on ne pouvait voir au travers de ses lunettes.

– Appelle ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Vodka semblait paniquer à chaque appui d'une touche avec ses doigts qui commençaient à geler. Pour lui, Tequila avait trouvé la mort depuis bien longtemps dans le souffle d'une explosion d'une conférence Mantendo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, seuls les lampadaires de la rue semblaient avoir étés témoins du sombre événement qui s'était passé sous leurs lumières...

* * *

Merci aux deux reviewers connectés (Naekki et Sayu) et à Guest pour son commentaire anonyme. ^^


	6. Un petit hercule

Pas très ponctuel tout ça... mais voici la suite. Nous sommes pratiquement à la moitié du premier tome !

Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

 **Noirs Destins  
** **\- Tome 1 -  
** **L'impossible victime**

Chapitre 6 : Un petit Hercule

* * *

Le bruit du moteur de voiture forçant un peu le démarrage sur la patinoire réveilla Conan. 9h30. Le réveil tombait à point nommé pour le jeune détective qui comptait rendre visite au professeur Agasa ou plus précisément à Ai.

Celle-ci pourrait peut-être l'informer sur les événements de la veille. Depuis cet instant, Conan avait laissé son portable « Shinichi » éteint. Ran essaierait sûrement de le contacter et c'est peut-être ce que les responsables de cette mise en scène attendaient : pouvoir localiser le portable du véritable Shinichi Kudo et déterminer s'il était réellement encore en vie...

Une fois habillé, il retrouva Kogoro qui lisait son journal du matin, pieds sur le bureau comme d'habitude.

– Quoi ? fit le célèbre endormi en tapant du poing sur la table. Petit Canasson ne court pas aujourd'hui, sa cote était superbe alors il avait de grandes chances de terminer dans le classement.

« Les courses de chevaux... On ne le changera vraiment jamais celui-là ! » pensa alors Conan.

Il chercha alors de quoi faire son petit déjeuner mais à sa grande surprise, il ne trouva presque rien…

– Ran n'est pas allée faire les courses ? demanda Conan en se disant que de toute manière elle n'avait sûrement pas la tête à ça en ce moment.

– Si si, elle a voulu mais en ce moment le distributeur du coin est en panne donc c'est moi qui irais en ville faire les courses après avoir retiré un peu d'argent. J'ai pu obtenir un peu de lait et de café d'Azusa-chan, la serveuse du café Poirot, tu vas devoir faire avec ça ! répondit Kogoro en restant plongé dans son journal.

« Mouais, t'as tenté de la draguer une fois de plus et elle t'a refourgué ça histoire de se débarrasser de toi ! » pensa alors le jeune garçon.

– Concernant Ran... reprit le détective, elle est partie pour quelques jours chez sa mère... Cela la mettait mal à l'aise de rester avec un homme qui peut côtoyer un nouveau cadavre à n'importe quel instant.

– Partie ? s'interloqua Conan.

Il était peiné mais comprenait bien que la situation devait être douloureuse pour la jeune femme. Il aimerait pouvoir l'appeler en se faisant passer pour Shinichi mais pour l'instant ce geste pourrait être considéré comme de la folie.

Après avoir mangé un truc très rapidement et fait un brin de toilette, Conan sortit du bureau du grand Mouri en lui disant :

– Je vais chez Agasa.

Le même détective lui répondit avec un « hum » qui voulait tout dire.

* * *

Arrivé devant la porte de la demeure du professeur, Conan sonna. Personne ne semblait répondre. Il re-sonna, puis insista. Il crut entendre un drôle de bruit à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il essaya alors d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Avec précaution il entra dans le hall de la maison après avoir refermé la porte. Il enleva ses chaussures puis cria un

« Professeur ! »

La voix du vieux monsieur se fit enfin entendre :

– Je suis dans la remise, Shinichi !

Après avoir emprunté les escaliers, le jeune garçon retrouva enfin l'homme dans ladite remise, les bras retenant des paquets qui menaçaient de lui tomber dessus et qui étaient normalement posés sur les diverses étagères.

– Bonjour Shinichi. J'ai une cliente qui va passer récupérer une commande qu'elle m'a faite il y a bien longtemps. Je voulais récupérer le colis où j'avais mis sa commande mais en le retirant, j'ai entraîné avec lui les autres objets qui sont entreposés là.

Conan prit l'escabeau qui dormait dans un coin de la pièce puis, avec un balai, il arriva à repousser les colis du haut de la pile que retenait le professeur. Soulagé le vieux monsieur ne garda que le colis destiné à sa cliente.

– C'est quoi ? fit Conan d'un air inquisiteur en regardant le colis.

– Chut ! C'est un secret ! répondit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants avec le doigt sur la bouche. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour faire le curieux...

– Non, en effet ! Ai n'est pas là ? demanda le jeune garçon.

– Si mais elle est dehors en train de faire du « ménage » dans le jardin. Figure-toi qu'avec le poids de la neige, la petite cabane où je range mes outils de jardinage s'est écroulée. Mais Ai, elle m'a reproché de ne pas faire attention aux fleurs que j'ai dehors... Elle est partie en bâcher certaines.

– Les femmes... Elles ont toujours de drôles de priorités, répondit Conan.

– Tu veux la voir pour quelque chose ? demanda alors curieusement le professeur.

– Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille au parc d'attractions ?

– Non... J'ai pourtant regardé les informations et lu le journal ce matin mais je n'ai rien remarqué à propos de quoi que ce soit sur ce secteur. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Oui. Un meurtre... Et pas n'importe quel meurtre : le mien ! Quelqu'un a reproduit la scène du jour où les hommes de l'organisation m'ont fait prendre leur poison.

– Q…Quoi ?! balbutia alors le professeur.

– Hier, la police a fait la découverte d'un corps qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. La scène de crime ressemble à la tentative de meurtre sur ma personne il y a deux ans.

– Mais alors... Est-ce que ce serait eux qui auraient... ? demanda le professeur en ne réussissant pas à trouver les mots pour compléter sa phrase.

– Non, je doute fortement qu'ils soient derrière cela... Mais ce n'est pas impossible pour autant. Par sécurité, j'ai préféré laisser le portable de Shinichi éteint afin que personne ne puisse me contacter. En particulier Ran. Ça ne me plaît pas mais c'est pour notre sécurité à tous. Si comme je le pense, cette mise en scène est faite pour trouver une trace de ma possible vie cachée... Les instigateurs de cet événement surveillent sûrement ses appels.

– Et en quoi Ai pourrait-elle te répondre ? demanda le professeur.

– Elle pourrait peut-être avoir une explication logique à cela. Je n'ai pas pu rester bien longtemps sur la scène de crime et je n'ai donc pas pu examiner le corps. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir si l'organisation pourrait réaliser une telle chose.

Remonté de la remise, le professeur posa son colis qui semblait bien léger sur la table.

– Tiens ! Ça me fait penser... J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

« Hé, hé... » Conan rit intérieurement, il pensait au pire.

Le professeur sortit d'un tiroir une paire de gants blancs puis il les proposa à Conan.

– C'est gentil, Professeur, mais ce n'est pas trop mon style, dit le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas du tout intéressé.

– Si je te dis que ces gants sont spéciaux... dit-il en levant le petit doigt comme pour appuyer ses propos. Avec eux, tu pourras avoir la force non pas d'Hercule certes, mais bien celle d'un homme adulte en bonne santé. Ta « jeunesse » a conservé ton intellect, mais pas tes muscles.

À ces mots, le jeune détective se montra plus intéressé. Il saisit alors les gants que lui présentait le vieil homme.

– Comment fonctionnent-ils ? demanda Conan en enfilant les gants.

– C'est simple : à partir du moment où les gants ressentent une forme de pression au niveau des doigts, l'ossature métallique contenue à l'intérieur se resserre afin d'augmenter la saisie. Si tes doigts ne continuent pas de forcer, la pression n'aura pas lieu.

– Super, Professeur ! fit Conan en présentant la main en signe de félicitations.

– Ce n'est rien ! J'ai pensé à ça en voyant des gamins jouer avec un bonhomme de neige ce matin. répondit le professeur en serrant la main qui lui était tendue.

Le jeune garçon esquissa alors un sourire très large et le professeur se rendit alors compte, trop tard, de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire en sentant la petite main qui serrait la sienne de plus en plus fort.

– Houlà ! Houlà ! fit le professeur après que Conan eût relâché sa main.

– Bien ! Je vais retrouver Ai alors... dit le mini détective.

– Très bien... répondit alors le vieil homme en allumant la télé.

* * *

 **Je remercie Lilie et Leina pour les reviews. Samus de même ! =)**


	7. Retour vers le passé

Nouveau chapitre. Au prochain, ça va sérieusement se compliquer. Le tome 2 se centre globalement sur l'interne de l'Organisation, et l'histoire va prendre un grand tournant. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Noirs Destins  
** **\- Tome 1 -  
** **L'impossible victime**

Chapitre 7 : Retour vers le passé

* * *

Ai était à l'arrière de la maison. En sortant de la demeure, Conan entendit le professeur décrocher le téléphone qui avait sonné. Conan fit alors une sorte de grimace à la vue de la jeune fille habituellement encore plus froide que la neige qui recouvrait les plantes que celle-ci déterrait.

– Ce n'est pas ton genre... fit alors le jeune homme d'un air suspicieux.

– De m'occuper des plantes ? Non...

Elle se tut un instant.

– Sauf si celles-ci ont certaines propriétés médicales intéressantes... Surtout pour un remède ! rétorqua-t-elle.

– Pour... Pour l'Apotoxine ? demanda Conan qui n'avait pas du tout imaginé cette éventualité.

Il se mit alors à gratter la terre avec ses mains afin de l'aider. La jeune fille le stoppa.

– Arrête ! Tu vas me les abîmer. Je doute que tu sois venu pour cela de toute manière.

Le professeur fit alors irruption.

– Haibara, j'ai un ami auquel il est arrivé un gros pépin avec l'une de mes inventions. J'ai une cliente qui doit passer récupérer un colis. Tu le trouveras sur la table au cas où elle viendrait avant que je ne sois de retour. D'ailleurs je ne prévois pas d'être là avant midi...

– Très bien... soupira alors la demoiselle.

– Merci. Je te revaudrais ça ! fit alors le professeur qui partit à toute vitesse.

– Bien, pourquoi es-tu venu toi ? reprit Ai en regardant Conan.

– Je voulais te parler de quelque chose qui est arrivé hier soir, lui répondit-il.

Après avoir résumé les choses à Ai, dont le visage représentait tantôt la peur, tantôt l'inquiétude pendant le récit de Conan, celle-ci posa alors ses outils calmement.

– Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Conan ne comprit pas la question de la jeune fille qui s'était pourtant montrée quelque peu choquée pendant le récit.

– Je voudrais que tu me dises si pour toi, ce genre de choses leur est possible.

– Cela tombe bien, il fallait que je fasse une pause pour faire appel à ça...

– À quoi ? fit alors Conan étonné de la réponse.

– À mes souvenirs en tant qu'ancien membre de l'organisation, répondit la jeune fille en pénétrant dans la maison.

En rentrant lui aussi dans la demeure, Conan remarqua que le professeur était parti si précipitamment qu'il avait laissé la télé allumée sur un chaîne info.

Après avoir pris un jus de fruits dans le frigo, Ai débutât une longue réponse :

– De la chirurgie esthétique sur un mort... Pourquoi pas ? Mais ça nécessite beaucoup de travail pour un résultat très mitigé. Si la police, toi ou même Ran avez reconnu le visage de Shinichi Kudo alors ce n'est pas envisageable pour l'organisation. Cela me fait plutôt penser à un autre projet auquel j'étais normalement destinée dans l'organisation. Le projet « Miroir ».

– Miroir ? Mais, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça ! fit alors Conan.

– C'est normal. Le projet fut rapidement abandonné. Nous nous sommes rendu compte d'un problème que nous ne maîtriserions jamais... Le projet « Miroir » consistait à créer des clones... Des corps ressemblant parfaitement à leur copie. Tout cela pour…

– ... Remplacer les originaux ! coupa alors Conan.

– C'est cela. Mais le problème c'est que nous ne pouvions créer que des corps sans vie. Ou alors dans un état comateux qui finissaient par lâcher dans le meilleur des cas au bout de deux ou trois jours après leur libération. L'organisation voulait pouvoir remplacer totalement des personnes : un haut dirigeant ou quelqu'un de bien plus haut placé dans l'échelle d'un pays si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

– Mais... C'est horrible ! dit Conan.

– Quand tu as une arme braquée sur toi ou sur ta sœur, tu ne fais pas la difficile. Pendant un temps, j'ai eu l'impression que ce projet fut destiné à d'autres desseins, mais il fut abandonné car l'on ne pouvait pas prolonger la durée de vie ni contrôler le cerveau humain malgré les progrès d'un collègue dans ce domaine. L'idée que les corps puissent servir de subterfuge à l'enlèvement d'une personne fut envisagée. Mais l'ADN recomposé variait entre 99,5 et 99,8% de l'original. Si une analyse ADN était réalisée, le subterfuge serait alors remarqué, dit Ai.

– Et tu ne sais rien de ce qu'est devenu cet ancien projet ? demanda Conan.

– Si. Lorsqu'on a reçu l'ordre de changer de projet, on nous a aussi demandé de détruire toute trace du projet précédent comme l'organisation nous le demandait à chaque fois. Cependant, je suis quasi certaine qu'il doit y avoir une copie des comptes-rendus que je devais réaliser avec mes « collègues ». Mon équipe fut alors intégralement mise sur un projet qui refit surface, l'Apotoxine de poche. Un poison qui ne devait laisser aucune trace et dont nous sommes victimes.

– Et donc ? questionna le jeune détective.

– Non, je ne pense pas que l'organisation ait monté ton coup d'hier soir. Ce n'est pas leur genre. Et puis pourquoi toi ? Je t'ai dit que dans la liste des victimes de l'APTX-4869 tu étais le seul dont le corps ne fut pas retrouvé et dont j'ai secrètement confirmé la mort. Personnellement je ne sais pas s'ils pourraient douter de cela... Même s'ils savaient que j'ai changé d'apparence, ils ne feront pas forcément un lien avec le poison.

– Personne n'a montré un intérêt à ce projet alors ?

– Non. Vermouth, car c'est elle qui semble être principalement en charge de la surveillance des diverses équipes de recherches, avait été claire sur ce point, reprit Ai.

– Vermouth ? Mais... Il y a d'autres recherches ? demanda Conan.

– Oui. D'après le peu qu'elle nous lâchait, j'ai pu en conclure qu'il existait près d'une dizaine d'autres équipes de recherche. Lorsque nous avons repris les recherches sur l'APTX, elle nous a apporté un lot de documents provenant des autres équipes dont les contenus auraient pu nous aider...

– Ce fut le cas ? demanda le jeune détective.

– Oui et non. Les documents étaient souvent incomplets pour éviter que nous en sachions trop sur le travail des autres équipes. Beaucoup d'informations étaient floutées, mais je peux juste dire que certains documents étaient clairement signés de mes parents. L'APTX original devait être une de leurs… créations. L'APTX était très complexe à concevoir alors nous n'avons utilisé que peu d'informations...

À ces mots, la jeune fille commença à lever son verre pour boire la dernière gorgée de son jus.

Cependant elle s'arrêta net, comme figée. Ses lèvres semblaient avoir laissé échapper un soupir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ai ? demanda alors Conan surpris de l'immobilité de Sherry.

– Mais réponds ! reprit-il devant son silence.

Le silence perdura. La télévision annonçait un nouveau projet visant à remplacer AquaCristal, créé par feu Katsuyoshi Asahi et inspiré des plans originaux dessinés par le désormais tristement célèbre Teiji Moriya.

Les nouveaux plans se voulaient plus ambitieux et jusqu'à deux fois plus grands en incluant une immense partie sous marine. La jeune scientifique posa alors son verre sur un meuble, vint s'installer sur le canapé puis coupa le son de la télé avec une télécommande. Elle mit alors sa tête dans sa main gauche en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

– Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Conan à la jeune fille.

– Oui. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être une idiote, répondit Ai.

– Hein ? fit alors le jeune garçon.

– Depuis plus d'un an que je suis ici, je recherche un remède à notre formule. À notre APTX... Mais je me suis plantée.

– Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne te suis pas là. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de remède possible ! s'exclama Conan inquiet.

– C'est malheureusement ça. Il n'y a aucun remède possible à la mort.

Conan semblait s'inquiéter de la réponse d'Ai. À son tour, il se figea. Ai releva cependant la tête, avec un sourire dont elle a le secret lorsqu'elle découvre un point intéressant.

– L'APTX fonctionne à la perfection. La mort qu'il doit infliger est une totale réussite. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre contre lui, reprit Ai Haibara.

– Mais nous sommes bien en vie... balbutia Conan.

– Oui, car nous avons eu la chance incroyable d'avoir la quantité parfaite du remède en même temps.

– Mais... Mais... De quoi tu parles ? fit Conan qui ne comprenait plus rien.

– Dans les documents que nous a fournis Vermouth, il y en a un qui se révéla particulièrement intéressant.

– Mais explique-toi ! dit alors Conan qui prenait son mal en patience.

– Mes parents avaient travaillé sur plusieurs projets pour l'organisation. Pour l'APTX-4869, nous nous sommes d'ailleurs basés sur deux de leurs projets. Premièrement, le « Silver Bullet ». À ce que je crois en savoir, c'est un poison mortel sous forme de gaz ne laissant absolument aucune trace chez la victime. L'organisation voulait cependant quelque chose de plus pratique à manipuler et j'ai parfois eu l'impression que l'organisation ne s'est préoccupée de moi que pour cette unique raison : continuer leur travail. Il nous fut difficile de transformer ce poison volatile en comprimé. Nous nous sommes alors penchés sur un second travail de mes parents. Plus exactement sur une molécule qui devait se répandre dans chaque cellule du corps humain afin qu'elle amène et libère le poison chez ses victimes. Ils avaient mis au point ce procédé afin de répondre aux attentes de l'organisation sans y parvenir. Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment préoccupés des effets secondaires de cette molécule car un corps mort... reste un corps mort. Les premières gélules furent distribuées dans un cadre de tests. L'APTX devait sucer toute force, tel un vampire. Mais en supposant que lors de la fabrication des gélules, un taux d'erreur ait modifié le rapport de force entre notre formule de l'APTX et celle de cet autre projet... Alors ça devient possible. Cet autre projet aurait pu jouer le rôle de remède partiel à l'APTX. Nos corps ont peut-être été sauvés par cela... Une erreur de fabrication combinée à un coup de chance...

– Ce qui nous donne un très gros coup de chance… reprit alors Conan. Si j'ai bien compris... Est-il possible que ces molécules soient encore présentes dans notre corps ? Et qu'elles contiennent encore des poches de l'APTX ?

– C'est presque cela. Je pense. Je n'ai pas totalement étudié cette molécule, un autre membre de l'équipe a re-synthétisé celle-ci pour le projet. Alors si je ne me trompe pas seuls Vermouth et ce type...

Une fois encore, à ces mots, Ai se figea.

– Attends, tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup là ? fit Conan.

– C'est lui ! fit Ai en saisissant la télécommande pour remonter le son.

Sur l'écran, un reportage montrait une équipe de scientifiques ainsi que des gros plans d'un bâtiment assez imposant. Un homme répondait aux questions des journalistes :

« […], mais c'est vrai que tous les efforts fournis par le pays ainsi que par les quatre généreuses sociétés pharmaceutiques nous ont permis de réaliser ce complexe de grande envergure. Celui-ci est découpé en quatre sections dont chacune possède le nom des sociétés pharmaceutiques qui ont contribué financièrement au projet. Chaque section dispose de trois étages et d'un observatoire stellaire. De plus, il y a sept étages sous terrain. Nous pouvons donc mener des recherches diverses au sein de cet établissement qui se veut être une forme de CERN japonais dédié à la recherche médicale, des particules et spatiale. »

« Est-il vrai que certains ouvriers ont parlé de malédiction pendant les travaux ? demanda une journaliste. »

« Je vois très bien à quoi vous faites référence. Il existe une vieille légende comme quoi une sorcière aurait habité ce lieu et le hanterait encore aujourd'hui. Durant la construction, un feu a malheureusement touché la section D dont je suis le responsable. Il a rendu une partie de celle-ci impraticable, notamment l'intérieur de son observatoire. Cependant je vous rassure, une équipe a conclu que cela n'était en rien de la sorcellerie ! conclut-il en plaisantant. »

– Cet homme... Il fait partie de l'organisation ? questionna Conan.

– Oui, la vie de sa sœur était aussi en jeu à cause de Gin. Mais à ce que je vois, il a monté en grade pour pouvoir se montrer... publiquement. C'était principalement lui qui dirigeait l'équipe APTX. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, il a travaillé avec mes parents. Il serait présent dans l'organisation depuis assez longtemps.

– Alors cet homme et Vermouth sont normalement ou courant de cet autre projet ?

– Oui... Mezcal, c'est son nom de code, dit la jeune Haibara.

– Pour le projet ? demanda encore une fois Conan.

– Non, pour ce type... Pour le projet... Je ne m'en souviens plus... C'était un mot anglais... Eta... Ether... Quelque chose comme ça, je ne m'en souviens plus... Il y avait trop de données.

– Et pour en revenir à mon souci... Tu ne penses pas qu'il soit possible que l'organisation soit derrière ça... De toute manière il leur aurait fallu mon ADN.

– Oh, mais ça ils l'ont. Te souviens-tu que c'est moi qui ai organisé la fouille de ta maison et que c'est suite à la seconde fouille et à la disparition de tes vêtements d'enfant que j'ai deviné ce qu'il t'était arrivé ? Durant la première fouille, nous avons relevé tous les poils, peaux mortes ou cheveux laissés. Nous avions aussi pris tes empreintes digitales. Les poignées de porte sont très pratiques pour ça. Cependant comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas leur genre... Ça reste à envisager, mais je resterais sceptique sur cette idée.

La sonnette retentit dans toute la maison.

– Ce doit être la cliente du professeur, fit Conan en allant ouvrir.

À sa surprise, c'était la troupe des Détectives Juniors qui attendait. Conan se prit tout un tas de neige dans le visage.

– Tu viens Conan ? Tu avais promis de venir avec nous aujourd'hui. Et Ai ? demanda Ayumi.

– Je ne peux pas, répondit la fillette. Un client doit venir chercher quelque chose et comme le professeur n'est pas là... Il faut bien qu'une personne se dévoue.

– Allez Conan ! J'ai trouvé un coin super pour jouer tranquillement ! fit Mitsuhiko.

– Et moi j'ai un ballon de foot ! précisa Genta.

– Oui, oui ! Mais je dois d'abord passer récupérer mon portable à la maison, lâcha Conan d'un air malheureux.

La troupe s'en alla avec Conan qui regardait Ai par la fenêtre.

« Celle là, elle mérite parfois bien son titre de traîtresse ! » pensa-t-il.

* * *

 **Je remercie Red pour son commentaire. ^^**


	8. Résultat indéterminé

Un chapitre qui était fusionné. Ce n'est plus le cas. x)

* * *

 **Noirs Destins  
** **\- Tome 1 -  
** **L'impossible victime**

Chapitre 8 : Résultat indéterminé

* * *

Conan ouvrit la porte du bureau du détective. Le grand «Kogoro l'endormi » remerciait l'inspecteur de son appel puis raccrocha.

« J'arrive au bon moment ! » pensa Conan.

– Alors c'était l'inspecteur pour l'affaire d'hier soir ? demanda-t-il.

Kogoro avait posé son coude sur la table et appuyait son menton sur sa main. Il semblait gêné.

– Oui, ils n'arrivent pas identifier la victime...

– Ce n'est pas Shinichi Kudo ? demanda Conan qui était sûr de la réponse.

– Non, la police a écarté cette possibilité. Hier lorsque nous sommes allés voir le corps, il était partiellement recouvert d'un drap et ses bras étaient dessous. Je n'ai pas pu remarquer que le bout de ses doigts avait été brûlé, ses empreintes digitales sont donc inutilisables. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont fait une recherche ADN.

« Je m'en doutais, pensa le jeune garçon, lorsque l'inspecteur à fait mention d'ADN je n'ai pas tilté sur le coup car j'étais plus préoccupé par Ran et l'événement que par le corps lui-même. »

– Enfin, ce n'est pas Kudo. On en est sûrs à 5%, dit Kogoro.

– 5% ? répéta Conan.

– Oui ! L'ADN ne correspond qu'à 95% et ils ont fait plusieurs tests... répondit Kogoro.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a 95% de ressemblance que les 5% restants… » pensa Conan.

Mais son esprit commençait à mettre les choses en place.

« 95%... Alors ça veut dire que... Mais pourquoi ? »

– Mais alors, que va faire la police ? demanda Conan

– Ils ont découvert une empreinte digitale sur le bâton qui aurait servi à tuer la victime. Ils viennent de lancer une recherche pour déterminer s'ils peuvent identifier le criminel... Mais pour être honnête, la police pédale dans la semoule. L'inspecteur veut informer ses supérieurs de ce corps étrange.

Les pensées de Conan reprirent alors :

« Ne me dites pas que... Non c'est impossible ! »

Alors que dame nature ne lui avait jamais fourni d'ailes, il se sentit soudain s'envoler.

– Mais de quoi tu te mêles, toi ? hurla Kogoro en tenant le gamin par le col.

Après cela, il le balança par la porte. Le gamin courut chercher son portable à l'étage.

Entre-temps, le célèbre détective s'enferma dans la pièce... Il baissa les stores, puis ouvrit un tiroir dont il avait la clé sur lui, comme s'il ne s'en séparait jamais... Son air habituellement niais avait changé en celui qu'il prend pour avoir l'air sérieux. Son regard était presque devenu noir.

Il sortit alors un gros dossier. Sur la pile... Des photos de Yoko Okino étaient disposées.

Il souleva quelques pages représentant la jeune fille dans diverses tenues de tournage qu'on trouve un peu partout sur le net ou magazines people. Il sortit alors de la pile une pochette, pas trop épaisse. Il la posa sur le bureau. Il l'ouvrit lentement. Dans celle-ci diverses photos étaient soigneusement accrochées afin que rien ne puisse s'échapper du dossier les contenant.

Elles représentaient toutes la même personne.

– Shinichi Kudo, dit alors, le célèbre détective... Pour qu'on mette un faux cadavre à ta place... J'ai bien l'impression que tu as fait l'erreur que tout bon détective est mené à faire un jour : enquêter sur quelque chose qui le dépasse ! reprit-il en posant délicatement sa tête sur son siège.


	9. Rencontre inattendue

Un chapitre qui était fusionné. Ce n'est plus le cas. x)

* * *

 **Noirs Destins  
** **\- Tome 1 -  
** **L'impossible victime**

Chapitre 9 : Rencontre inattendue

* * *

Les enfants marchaient à vive allure sur les trottoirs qui avaient pour la plupart été déblayés de toute neige.

– Je vous emmène voir un terrain parfait ! dit Mitsuhiko avec une grande joie. Je suis passé devant ce matin avec ma mère car le distributeur de billets près de chez nous ne marchait pas et nous avons dû aller à la banque. C'est un terrain en construction, mais à cause de la neige, il semble n'y avoir personne aujourd'hui.

– Ouais ! dit alors Genta en ne cachant pas sa joie lui non plus.

– J'espère que ce n'est pas dangereux, fit alors Ayumi un peu inquiète.

– Non, non, si on ne grimpe pas dans l'immeuble en construction tout va bien. Et puis il y a une grande palissade qui en fait presque tout le tour ! dit Mitsuhiko en tentant de rassurer la belle Ayumi.

« Hé, hé, je sens encore le mauvais coup venir.. » pensa Conan.

– On n'est plus très loin, reprit Mitsuhiko.

– Oh ! fit Genta en courant vers la vitrine d'une boutique de jeux vidéo.

– C'est vrai, le nouveau jeu Kamen Yaiba sort dans cinq jours... dit Mitsuhiko en admirant la vitrine.

« Toujours celui-là ! Je sens que je vais devoir aussi me farcir ce jeu-là si je ne veux pas avoir un train de retard avec ces mômes ! » pensa le jeune Conan.

– Hé, les garçons, venez voir ! fit Ayumi en montrant la seconde vitrine du même magasin.

– Demain, ils sortent enfin Numeworld, dit alors Genta.

– Oh, c'est vrai ? demanda Mitsuhiko.

– Numeworld ?! dit Conan avec un grand étonnement.

– Oui, c'est un jeu de rôle avec une grande histoire ! précisa Ayumi.

– Oui, reprit Mitsuhiko. Cela raconte l'histoire d'un héros qui va tenter de se venger après le massacre de son peuple qui s'était réuni au même endroit afin de préparer une guerre contre leur ennemi.

– Oui, le héros était pacifique et ne voulait pas faire la guerre. Alors il n'est pas venu au grand rassemblement que son peuple organisait. Mais les ennemis étaient au courant de ce rassemblement et en ont profité pour massacrer tout le monde. Le héros, qui s'appelle Ratchak, se fait depuis appeler « Celui qui n'est pas venu », fit Genta.

« Dites plutôt que c'est un déserteur… » pensa Conan.

– Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que personne ne connait l'identité de l'auteur du jeu. Il se fait appeler « Ridley » et il serait européen. Beaucoup pensent qu'il est anglais, reprit encore une fois Mitsuhiko.

« Quand on voit l'idée scénaristique, on comprend pourquoi il préfère se cacher... » pensa Conan.

– Allez ! Nous sommes presque à côté du terrain, dit Mitsuhiko.

En effet, 100 mètres plus loin, un terrain était en construction. Il faisait en fait l'intersection de quatre rues et formait une sorte de rond point géant carré. Le tout formait un dièse (#) avec le terrain en son centre.

Après avoir traversé la rue. Les enfants longèrent la palissade qui entourait le terrain.

Celui-ci faisait près d'une centaine de mètres de largeur. Un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages était en construction en son centre, laissant sur le côté, un terrain encore plein d'herbes recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de neige. Les murs intérieurs semblaient bâtis par endroits. La plupart des piliers semblaient avoir étés protégés par une couverture afin de leur éviter d'être fragilisés par le froid.

Genta jeta son ballon puis fit un tir assez puissant pour que celui-ci frappe la palissade et rebondisse vers les gamins. Le temps passa et les enfants couraient, s'épuisaient. Le bâtiment semblait attirer la curiosité de Conan qui s'était appuyé contre un pylône de métal et n'avait pas remarqué une femme qui avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil depuis l'autre bout de la palissade.

Genta fit un shoot assez puissant et le ballon frôla de peu Conan pour enfin s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.

– Je vais le chercher, dit Conan qui fut tiré de son instant de réflexion.

En s'approchant de la palissade, Conan entendit une voix de femme provenant de l'autre côté de celle-ci.

– Oui, Boss. J'ai trouvé le terrain. En plein milieu de la zone commerciale. Cette nuit, 4h00. Parfait.

« C'est impossible... Cette voix... C'est Vermouth ! » se dit Conan qui resta figé une seconde.

Pour vérifier que sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, il se mit à courir le long de la palissade afin de la contourner mais la neige le ralentissait beaucoup. Au moment où il atteignit le trottoir, il repéra la moto avec la jeune femme qui finissait de fixer son casque et commençait à démarrer.

– Si je me débrouille, je peux peut-être fixer un micro émetteur afin de la localiser sur la moto.

Le jeune garçon entama alors un sprint dont ses jambes se souviendront sûrement longtemps.

Mais le deux-roues fila à toute allure.

– Merde ! Ratée ! jura Conan.

– Que-ce qu'il se passe Conan ? demanda la petite voix d'Ayumi.

– Ah, euh... Rien, rien ! J'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un, c'est tout ! répondit alors Conan.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que les garçons jouaient dans le coin.

– Il est temps que je rentre, dit alors Mitsuhiko.

– Moi aussi ! fit Genta.

– Je vais renter aussi alors, ajouta Ayumi.

– Bien, je dois vous laisser. Kogoro doit passer pas loin d'ici. Je rentrerais avec lui, dit Conan.

– Très bien ! répondit en chœur le petit trio des Détectives Boys.

Alors que le trio en question s'éloignait, Conan resta quelques instants en pleine réflexion adossé à la palissade.

– Cette nuit 4h00... Ils ont dû prévoir un échange.

Il fixa alors les bâtiments de chaque côté du terrain.

– Quatre bâtiments, que des centres commerciaux ou galeries marchandent qui sont fermés la nuit. Il n'y a donc aucun passant dans cette zone la nuit... Surtout vers 4h00. J'y serais !

* * *

 **Je remercie Red et Atsuki-san pour leur commentaire. :)**


	10. Un client bien mystérieux

Bon, j'avoue, là Samus a carrément abusé. XD

* * *

 **Noirs Destins  
** **\- Tome 1 -  
** **L'impossible victime**

Chapitre 10 : Un client bien mystérieux

Ai déterrait la dernière plante. Elle se dit qu'elle tenterait quand même une solution avec cette plante même si sa dernière conversation avec Conan lui avait fait remonter bien des souvenirs.

Elle se revoyait lors de certaines réunions, ou lors de certaines engueulades. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit de pas d'une personne s'approchant derrière elle d'une manière fort peu discrète.

– Je suppose que vous êtes là pour le colis du professeur Agasa, fit Ai sans se retourner.

– Oh oui, j'ai passé une commande à ce vieux monsieur il y a plusieurs mois... Elle est finie ? demanda alors la voix féminine de la personne présente derrière Ai.

– Oui. Il a laissé un colis dans un coin, dit Ai en se relevant.

Au moment ou elle retira ses gants, elle eut alors une sensation noire. Celle qui l'avertit du danger imminent et de la présence des « hommes en noirs », comme les appelle Kudo. Elle se retourna alors pour regarder la personne dernière elle...

– Vermouth... lâchèrent ses lèvres en tremblant de peur.

– Je crois que finalement, j'aurais deux jolis petits colis à emporter... fit alors la femme au regard assassin.

* * *

Allez, à dans deux jours pour la suite. Exceptionnellement. XD


	11. Affaire retirée

Un long moment sans chapitres, et j'en suis désolé.

Le hic, c'est que sa fiction se trouve sur un PDF. Et il est protégé. Et je dois tout retranscrire. Non pas que c'est long, mais c'est très chiant à faire, et j'en suis découragé...

Mais voilà la suite !

* * *

 **Noirs Destins  
** **\- Tome 1 -  
** **L'impossible victime**

Chapitre 11 : Affaire retirée

* * *

Conan rentrait au bureau de l'agence Mouri. Les événements récents faisaient bouger pas mal de souvenirs dans sa tête. Il revoyait plein de choses : depuis le premier jour de sa rencontre avec Ai, à toutes les petites informations qu'il avait récoltées depuis...

Arrivé près de l'agence, la vue d'une voiture l'extirpa de ses pensées.

\- C'est... La voiture de Sato...

Celle de l'inspecteur était garée devant. Il se pressa alors pour aller au bureau. Il ouvrit la porte en lançant :

\- Je suis rentré !

Kogoro, Megure, Takagi, Sato et Shiratori étaient tous présents dans la pièce.

« Il a dû se passer quelque chose d'important », se dit Conan.

Il tenta de le savoir en ajoutant :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

Takagi regarda alors le jeune garçon.

\- Oh, Conan ! dit-il en lâchant un sourire qui trahissait sa joie de le voir.

\- Toi qui connais bien Jodie-sensei... Tu pourrais peut-être te renseigner ? reprit Takagi.

Le jeune garçon était étonné de la requête dont il ne comprenait rien. Les autres personnes de la pièce semblaient plongées dans leur réflexion.

\- Euh... Que voulez-vous que je lui demande, Agent Takagi ? questionna le jeune garçon avec une grande hésitation.

\- Si elle sait quelque chose sur l'affaire sur laquelle nous bossons, reprit Sato.

\- Je n'aime pas ça... Mais c'est vrai que si c'est un enfant qui lui pose la question de manière détournée et non nous de façon officielle... Peut-être lâchera-t-elle quelque chose ? fit à son tour l'inspecteur Megure.

\- Moi non plus l'idée ne me plait pas, mais si cela peut nous éclairer un peu… Toute cette histoire nous paraît bien trop mystérieuse... dit Shiratori de manière un peu discrète.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? répéta Conan qui ne comprenait décidément rien à la situation.

\- Tu te souviens du corps que nous avons retrouvé hier ? Celui de Shinichi ? dit Sato.

\- Oui... Vous me faites peur là... fit Conan en jouant son rôle de gamin.

\- Et bien ce n'était pas Shinichi ! reprit rapidement l'inspecteur afin de rassurer le gamin.

\- Holé ?! fit le gamin qui fait ce genre de bruit lorsqu'il découvre quelque chose qui l'intrigue. Ça veut dire que Shinichi est toujours en vie ? demanda le môme joyeusement.

\- Oui... On le pense, dit Shiratori.

\- Mais il pourrait être impliqué dans une très vilaine affaire, dit alors sérieusement Kogoro qui s'était fait discret jusque là.

\- Ah ?! fit Conan moins joyeusement.

\- Oui, l'affaire de meurtre sur laquelle nous enquêtions depuis hier nous a été retirée ce midi, reprit Takagi.

\- J'avais voulu informer les hautes instances du faux corps que nous avons retrouvé... dit l'inspecteur Megure.

\- Faux… Faux... Faux... Cela peut être une personne qui a été grimée en Shinichi Kudo, reprit Takagi.

\- Non, j'ai reçu un appel du légiste avant que le corps ne nous soit retiré. Il m'a dit que lors de l'autopsie, afin de déterminer si d'autres éléments auraient pu nous en dire plus sur la victime, les différents organes étaient mal formés ou fortement endommagés. Qu'une personne ne pouvait pas avoir vécu aussi longtemps avec un corps aussi mal-en-point ! dit alors l'inspecteur Megure afin d'expliquer son avis.

Cette information semblait avoir surpris tout le monde dans la pièce.

\- Mais que voulez-vous que je demande à Jodie-sensei ? demanda Conan

\- Et bien, comme elle fait partie du FBI, peut-être qu'elle en saura plus sur l'enquête qui nous a été retirée par notre gouvernement. Le FBI semble même être impliqué dans cette affaire, dit alors Shiratori d'un ton sombre.

\- Ah bon ? dit Conan.

« Alors le FBI entrerait enfin en scène », pensa t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas... Elle avait une fois parlé d'une affaire d'un meurtrier... reprit-il en pensant les orienter peut-être vers le tueur aux cheveux gris d'Amérique... Vermouth.

Mais c'est alors que l'agent Takagi posa une question dans laquelle il prononça un nom qui figea Conan :

\- Se pourrait-il que ce tueur se prénomme Gin ?

Shinichi en était abasourdi. En effet, il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir entendre ce nom sortir de la bouche d'un policier… La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, c'était de savoir d'où il connaissait ce nom.

\- Gin ? demanda-t-il.

Conan essayait de faire comme si ce nom ne lui disait rien... Mais il se sentait trembler...

\- Je crois qu'elle a dû mentionner ce nom, mais... Je ne suis pas sûr de moi... Mais comment savez-vous qu'il pourrait s'appeler Gin ?

\- Peut-être que la théorie de Takagi pourrait être bonne finalement... fit Shiratori en soupirant.

\- Sur le bâton qui a servi à assommer ce corps, nous avons pu relever deux empreintes digitales. Après des recherches dans la base de données, nous avons pu trouver une correspondance avec une affaire non classée, dit alors l'agent Sato.

\- Ah bon ?! dit Conan.

Pour lui tout cela semblait presque invraisemblable. Des traces de Gin dans les dossiers de la police ? Et cela ne provenait pas d'une soirée trop arrosée... Comment était-ce possible ? Gin n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais laissé la moindre trace. Et si par mégarde cela était arrivé, ce dossier aurait mystérieusement disparu.

\- Mais comme vous me l'avez dit, je pense aussi que cette histoire est très louche. À la vue de ce dossier, on ne sait pas sur quel pied danser... marmonna sérieusement le détective Mouri.

\- Oui, l'affaire de ce dossier remonte à deux mois et il est très étrange car il est incomplet. Il est impossible de retrouver le corps de la victime ou l'arme utilisée dans l'entrepôt où les pièces à conviction sont normalement stockées, fit l'inspecteur Megure.

\- Oui, les seules informations matérielles que nous avons sont des empreintes scannées dans la base de données. Celles-ci auraient étés récupérées sur le Walther PPK qui aurait tué cette victime il y a deux mois. Quant au dossier papier, il ne contient que peu d'informations et il est invalide. Il n'est pas signé et ne contient en fait absolument aucun nom, même pas ceux des agents qui auraient étés attachés à cette enquête, reprit Sato.

\- C'est alors que j'ai émis l'hypothèse que le dossier était en grande partie faux ou du moins, que ce corps et cette arme n'ont jamais existé ! reprit Takagi.

\- Même si cela sonne faux à mes oreilles, la théorie de Takagi ne reste pas impossible. Le FBI s'est impliqué dans cette affaire ce qui prouve que nous avons affaire à un gros morceau... qui est peut-être capable d'ajouter des données dans nos fichiers ; en l'occurrence ce dossier qui mentionne une victime dont les derniers mots auraient étés « Gin...veut me tuer », ainsi qu'une arme sur laquelle il y aurait théoriquement les empreintes de ce fameux Gin, fit Shiratori.

\- C'est tout à fait possible si l'on envisage que ce second corps est là pour nous pousser à trouver ce fameux « Gin » ! reprit l'agent Takagi qui essayait de défendre sa théorie.

Tout le monde semblait réfléchir à cette idée... Personne ne disait mot, mais l'idée de Takagi était bien la seule idée qui se tenait... Mais ils avaient tous de sérieux doutes. Conan était plongé dans ses pensées.

« C'était donc bien ça... Mais qui aurait bien pu... ?»

Mais Conan ne put prolonger ses pensées, Sato l'avait interrompu :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Conan-kun ?

\- Non, non. Je réfléchissais juste à la manière dont je pourrais poser la question à Jodie- sensei. Mais encore faut-il que je la voie.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Conan, tu trouveras bien quelque chose. Je sais que quand ça concerne Shinichi tu te surpasses toi aussi ! fit Takagi en secouant la touffe de cheveux de Conan et en le décoiffant.

« Hé, hé ! Voilà qu'on compte sur un gamin maintenant ! » pensa Conan.

\- Sur ce, je pense que nous avons fait le tour du sujet, dit l'inspecteur Megure.

\- M. Mouri, comme promis je passe vous voir demain, dit à son tour Takagi.

\- Vous avez un problème, Agent Takagi ? demanda Conan.

\- Non, non... C'est un ami qui entend parfois d'étranges bruits la nuit ! répondit l'agent.

\- D'accord... Au fait Tonton, ce soir je vais dormir chez Agasa ! reprit Conan.

\- Fait comme tu veux ! répondit le grand Mouri.

Les divers représentants de l'ordre saluèrent le détective Mouri puis reprirent leur route dans leurs voitures.

Alors qu'il voyait les voitures disparaître au coin de la rue, le téléphone de Conan se mit à sonner.

\- Tiens, Professeur ? dit-il en décochant.

\- Shinichi ! Viens vite ! Je crois que Ai a été enlevée !

* * *

Bon eh bien, c'est chose faite.

Désolé de cet immense retard. Je ne pense pas avoir répondu aux reviews, vous m'en excuserez. Je vous poste ceci en catimini.

La semaine prochaine, ce sera bien mieux organisé. :)

* * *

 **Toujours un grand merci à Samus pour avoir écrit cette fiction.  
** **Aux lecteurs de la suivre.  
** **Et enjoy le nouvel avatar.**


	12. Alerte générale !

Avant dernier chapitre ! Dès le prochain, la fin du tome sera signée. Et il est... explosif.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Noirs Destins  
** **\- Tome 1 -  
** **L'impossible victime**

Chapitre 12 : Alerte générale !

* * *

Alerte générale

Le petit Conan arriva en trombe chez le professeur Agasa. Une fois arrivé dans le salon, le professeur était là, assis à une table, avec un regard légèrement livide. La vue de Conan sembla le rassurer un peu mais l'on sentait bien qu'il se sentait très gêné.

– Shinichi ! Te voilà enfin.

– Que s'est-il passé professeur ? demanda le détective rajeuni qui reprenait son souffle tant bien que mal.

– Bien je revenais de chez mon ami qui avait eu un problème avec l'une de mes inventions et une fois de retour à la maison, Ai n'était plus là.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'elle a été enlevée ? Et rien n'a été mis en bordel ? demanda le jeune qui avait toujours bien du mal à reprendre son souffle.

– Bien non étonnamment rien n'a été déplacé. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai remarqué que la cliente avait pris son colis et laissé cette carte, dit le professeur en montrant l'objet en question.

– Faites-moi voir ça ! Dit Conan en prenant la carte de main du vieux monsieur.

Sur celle-ci quelques mots avaient été écrits soigneusement. « Bonjour cher Professeur. Pour vous éviter tout problème, je vous invite à nettoyer toute trace du Sherry que nous bus ce matin. J'emmène votre vêtement à notre pressing afin de pouvoir le détacher. Je vous invite cependant à nettoyer votre maison de toute trace de cet alcool. » La carte était signée « Mlle Antonia Turin.

– Alors ? demanda le professeur inquiet.

– C'est étrange. Pourquoi laisserait-elle une carte ? Ai aurait pu manigancer quelque chose toute seule puisse qu'il semble qu'elle veuille toujours m'éloigner du danger mais ça ne tient pas. À en juger par cette carte, la cliente qui est venue tout à l'heure récupérer le colis est bel et bien Vermouth.

– Vermouth ? À ce nom le professeur semblait perdre ses moyens... Mais n'est-ce pas celle qui avait déjà tenté d'enlever Ai une fois ? Demanda le professeur.

– C'est simple professeur. Turin est la ville où fut créé le Vermouth. Son créateur s'appelait Antonio Bennetto Carpano. Au féminin elle a dû ne garder que Antonio devenu Antonia. Si c'est cela, ça m'est bien curieux. Jusqu'ici elle avait tenu sa parole... Pourquoi avait-

Elle promit une telle chose... Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit aux autres tels que Gin et Vodka

…

Conan était lancé dans ses réflexions...

Le professeur cherchait à vérifier si quelque chose d'autre que la présence d'Ai avait changé. Conan se prenait la tête, ou pouvait elle bien être... Lui qui avait qu'il prendrait soin d'elle. Il se sentait impuissant.

Soudain le professeur revint en courant de la chambre de la fillette. Toutes ses affaires de recherche ont disparu. Il reste quelques vêtements de rechange mais tout le reste qui lui appartenait a disparu. Conan resta stupéfait de l'annonce du professeur. Vermouth était en moto ce matin. Elle avait bien un petit sac à dos. Mais le modèle qu'elle possède dispose d'un coffre sous le siège. Si elle a enlevé Ai... Il lui aurait fallu l'endormir ou l'attacher... Sur une moto... non...

Conan avait pensé tout haut... Le professeur dit alors :

– Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit partie de son plein gré ?

– Non, je connais bien Ai, jamais je ne pense qu'elle ne serait partie comme ça avec Vermouth. Ha c'est trop dommage, Ai pensait justement avoir réellement trouvé le problème de notre petite taille..

– Mais alors... dit le professeur d'une voix peu rassurée... Se peut-il qu'Ai ai elle même contacté Vermouth ? Imagine qu'elle nous aurait menti depuis le début elle aussi...

– Ça jamais ! fit Conan énervé de la remarque du Professeur. J'ai beau ne pas tout savoir sur elle, jamais elle ne ferait ça.

Le professeur remarqua qu'il avait mis en boule le détective habituellement si patient et calme. Il préféra se taire... Il alla alors vers l'évier. Il remarqua 2 verres posés au fond de celui-ci qui attendaient d'être lavés.

– C'est vous ce matin qui avez bu ? demanda-t-il

– Non c'est Ai qui a bu du jus d'orange.

– Ha oki.

– Attendez professeur ! Vous ? Combien de verres y a-t-il ?

– Deux, fit le professeur en posant le second verre lavé sur le bord de l'évier.

– Non... c'est impossible. Pourquoi ? ...

Conan semblait se perdre dans les méandres de liens tissés avec les événements récents. Tout cela était-il lié ?

– Et son ordinateur ?

– Hein ? demanda le professeur Agasa d'un air étonné.

– Sur son ordinateur, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Conan de manière pressée.

– Euh elle y note les résultats de ses recherches. Allons dans sa chambre si tu veux voir.

Arrivé dans ladite chambre, le professeur alluma la machine.

– Cet ordi je le connais comme ma poche. J'ai fait mes études avec. 333Mhz, 512 de Sd ram, 10 Go de disque dur... c'est sur c'est pas une bête de course mais bon... le professeur semblait dresser la liste des composants de la machine.

Une fois l'ordi complément allumé, une session invité s'ouvrit automatiquement.

– Tiens, elle ne s'est pas créé un compte ? dit le professeur.

Un petit message sur la machine afficha qu'un « périphérique avait récemment été modifié ».

Un doute saisit Conan. Il alla dans les paramètres de la machine puis demanda au professeur :

– Combien de Gigas le disque dur ?

– Euh, dix, répondit-il étonné.

– Alors elle a changé de disque... plus radical que de formater pendant 3 heures. Celui-ci en fait 20 gigas.

– Mais alors... Vermouth s'intéresserait aux résultats de notre petite Ai ?

– Je ne sais pas professeur mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ai est en danger et je me retrouve impuissant. Par chance, j'ai pu croiser Vermouth ce matin, je sais qu'ils ont un rendez-vous ce soir. Je compte bien y être.

– Tu vas appeler le FBI en renforts ? demanda le vieux monsieur inquiet.

– Non, d'après moi, elle est toujours en vie et ni Gin, ni Vodka et, je pense encore moins leur Boss doit être au courant de cela. Si j'implique le FBI la dedans, ça peut être très mauvais pour Vermouth et donc Ai pour la même occasion. Ce soir, j'irais seul...

* * *

 **Merci à Neyane, Atsuki-san et du coup Samus pour les reviews. Il s'explique un peu dans les commentaires, si ça vous intéresse. ;)**


	13. (Fin Tome 1) Dans la gueule du loup noir

La fin du tome 1. Cette fois, ça commence vraiment à bouger...

Ready ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Noirs Destins  
** **\- Tome 1 -  
** **L'impossible victime**

Chapitre 13 : Dans la gueule du loup noir

* * *

L'après-midi était passé, puis la soirée aussi. Conan avait passé celle-ci à méditer sur les différents événements de ces 2 derniers jours puis avait dormi... un peu. La situation d'Haibara le tracassait assez pour l'empêcher de dormir.

Il était près de 3h du mat'. L'air était frais mais pas froid. Il s'approchait doucement de l'immeuble en construction en prenant soin de rester le plus possible dans l'ombre. Il atteint finalement le lieu sans être repéré par qui que ce soit. Un chat l'avait juste effrayé à un moment... c'était un chat donc rien à craindre... noir oui... mais un chat ! Vermouth était une as du déguisement mais pas à ce point-là.

Avant de traverser la rue pour atteindre la zone du bâtiment en construction, il resta un long moment à regarder si quoi que ce soit de suspect arrivait. S'il détectait la moindre activité sur l'immeuble en construction, ou sur l'un des 4 immeubles commerciaux entourant les lieux. Pendant près d'une demi- heure, il resta à écouter le moindre bruit suspect. Mais rien. Tout semblait vraiment désert et le lieu ne semblait pas savoir ce qui allait se dérouler ici dans une bonne heure.

Il se rapprocha doucement de l'immeuble en construction tout en évitant d'avoir l'air suspect, même si un gamin dehors à 3h30 du mat » c'est déjà suspect en soit. Il atteint enfin la palissade. Lentement mais surement, il se rapprocha de l'entrée puis put enfin voir de près le bâtiment. Celui était en gros divisé en deux parties.

Deux escaliers internes au bâtiment menaient vers le toit. Tout n'était que béton. Seuls des murs en placo voir certains en dur certainement semblait avoir été disposés un peu partout.

Cependant, quelque chose frappa le jeune Conan. D'un point de vue architecture, il semblait que quelque chose devait orner l'ensemble du milieu du bâtiment. À tous les étages, les piliers étaient plus orientés vers la droite ou la gauche. Peut-être qu'un trou devrait passer entre chaque étage pour une décoration interne comme dans certains grands bâtiments. Cette idée ne tenait pas mais le garçon ne chercha pas plus loin.

Bref, l'on distinguait bien deux parties à ce bâtiment. Un orienté nord et l'autre sud. L'organisation a dû prévoir de rentrer d'un côté et laisser leur client venir de l'autre. L'échange d'information ou argent si cela était bien un échange, se déroulerait surement tout en haut. Le côté sombre des rues arrangeait bien le garçon.

Seules les vitrines des magasins éclairaient les lieux. Les divers lampadaires étaient é rejoint ainsi le bâtiment sans risquer d'être découvert. Enfin, il grimpa les escaliers petit à petit. Ceux-ci étaient métalliques et chaque pas risquait de faire du bruit. Il fallait y aller presque méthodiquement au cas ou une personne était déjà cachée dans le bâtiment.

À chaque étage, Conan se faisait très silencieux, posant divers endroits bien discrets des objets ressemblants étrangement aux badges des détectives juniors sauf que ceux-ci étaient numérotés. En effet, le professeur avait réalisé pour la mission nocturne de Shinichi des badges différents qui permettaient d'être placés à plusieurs endroits et de tout envoyer leur signal vers un seul badge maître que Conan avait placé dans une autre poche. Ainsi il pouvait écouter tous les étages en plaçant badges par étages et enfin utiliser le badge maître pour écouter. Ce dernier permettait via de petites LEDs accompagnées de chiffres de savoir quel badge émettait.

Il en plaça deux sur le toit, mais seulement aux sorties des escaliers pour ne pas se mettre à découvert. Il redescendit ainsi deux étages plus bas, au 7ème de l'immeuble qui en comptait 9 plus le toit.

Il avait repéré une zone ou des gros bidons bleus avaient étés posés dans un coin, en se cachant parmi ceux-ci, il osait espérer que personne ne viendrait fouiller là-dedans. Le temps passait. De bruits provenant de motos, voir de voitures qui roulaient à vive allure dans des quartiers voisins se faisaient entendre. Le bruit du vent qui soufflait légèrement accompagnait le tout. Du haut de cet immeuble, l'on entendait le bruit du fleuve qui ne passe pas loin. Tous ces bruits semblaient calmer Conan tout en instaurant un côté effrayant à la situation. Il attendait que quelque chose se passe. Le bruit d'une bâche misérablement accrochée attira le regard de Conan.

Elle a certainement dû être posée là pour éviter que le vent ne gêne trop les ouvriers dans cet étage. Cependant, alors qu'il pensait à cela en regardant la bâche, un second coup de vent la souleva plus fortement. Il put remarquer une chose qui lui avait échappé au sol. Derrière la cabane des ouvriers, il y a un petit espace. Espace dont quelqu'un semblait y avoir caché quelque chose avec une bâche. Mais voilà, la personne qui avait voulu dissimuler cet objet n'allait pas être amie avec le vent.

Celui-ci avait en partie soulevé la bâche et l'avait décrochée. Conan put alors distinguer l'objet en question... une moto. Celle de Vermouth. Le cœur du petit bonhomme se mit à battre de toutes ses forces. Elle est là ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'ait repéré ? Non, si c'était le cas... elle l'aurait déjà attrapé. Il n'avait plus alors qu'à se faire le plus discret possible.

Le silence fut brisé par une voiture qui se gara côté sud du bâtiment. Deux hommes en sortaient : Vodka et Gin. Au même moment, les leds du badge de Conan s'allumaient une par une du côté nord. Leur contact devait déjà être arrivé... à moins que ce ne soit Vermouth. Mais les leds continuèrent de s'allument vers le 8ème, 9ème étage puis enfin le toit. Par chance, si l'on ose appeler cela de la chance, Conan s'était installé côté nord. Cela voulait dire qu'il a en quelque sorte évité de passer auprès de 2 acolytes.

Mais cela augmentait en même temps les chances que Vermouth surveille son secteur. À moins qu'elle ne surveille les arrières gardes des deux autres. En parlant de deux là, ils avaient aussi atteint le toit. Les trois hommes avaient commencé leur discussion. Les badges de l'étage étaient éloignés mais Conan pouvait par moment bien entendre les dialogues des 3 hommes présents 3 étages au-dessus de lui.

– Vous l'avez ? demanda Vodka.

– Bien sûr ! C'est dans cette valise renforcée. Fit la voix du troisième homme un peu effrayé.

– Alors donnez-la-moi. Fit Gin un peu pressant.

L'on entendit alors le bruit d'une valise qu'on ouvre.

– Pas de bombe et l'ordinateur semble complet fit la voix de Gin.

Tout à coup, Conan sentit quelque chose derrière lui. Il alla pour tourner sa tête. Mais quelqu'un lui saisit le bras gauche sur lequel est attachée sa montre. Une voix lui prononça alors ces mots:

– Ne fait pas trop de bruit petit bonhomme si tu veux sortir de cet endroit vivant.

« Vermouth. » Se dit Conan.

Il essaya alors de se retourner pour lui envoyer un ballon bien placé mais la femme en noir lui tordit le bras d'un coup sec le forçant à se plier sur lui même, bouchant ainsi la sortie de sa ceinture. Il poussa un léger cri. Mais elle lui fit un Chut ! Ce serait fort dommage si d'autres t'entendaient.. Il sentit qu'elle lui décrochait sa montre, puis d'un coup de couteau, elle décrocha la ceinture.

Il se trouvait comme démuni. Avec ses chaussures, mais rien à portée ne pouvait lui permettre de mettre K-O la femme.

– Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu me suives bien sagement. À moins que je ne doive utiliser un bon calmant, lui dit-elle.

Soudain, du bruit provenant du badge écouteur de Conan se fit entendre.

– À terre ! hurlait Gin !

Un coup de feu discret se fit entendre juste en même temps. Puis une petite explosion au pied du bâtiment le fit entièrement trembler. Conan et Vermouth étaient face à face à se regarder avec de grands yeux Késkispace ? . Mais d'autres explosions relativement discrètes suivirent juste après. Aussi bien des étages supérieurs qu'inférieurs. Soudain, le plafond au-dessus se mit à se fissurer très rapidement. Dans un mouvement de réflexe, Vermouth sauta vers le côté nord entraînant Conan avec elle.

Le plafond s'effondra juste moins d'un mètre derrière eux brisant en même temps le sol. L'ensemble du bâtiment se divisait petit à petit en deux parties nord et sud séparés par un grand vide. Le bâtiment était devenu un piège à rats. La carcasse métallique que Conan observa le matin même semblait ne plus être que la dernière ossature du bâtiment.

Conan se releva pour fuir. Mais un bruit aigu très rapide provint d'un seul coup du pilier protégé contre le froid qui était à peine à quelques mètres devant eux. Ce n'est pas pour les protéger, mais pour masquer un dispositif explosif se dit le détective. Mais trop tard, le pilier explosa en repoussant violemment Conan dans son souffle vers le gouffre artificiel au centre du bâtiment. Le souffle fut tellement fort qu'il eut à peine le temps de s'accrocher à une barre de métal qui débordait du sol de l'étage. Suspendu au-dessus du vide, ou plutôt des gravas enflammés au rez-de-chaussée, il sentait que sa fin était proche.

En haut, Vermouth, en dessous, le vide et les flammes. Il tenta quand même de redresser son second bras pour arriver à s'agripper à deux mains à la barre mais celle-ci était torsadée et le moindre mouvement mettait en action tout son poids ce qui le faisait glisser mais par chance les gants du professeur avaient forcé sur la barre et l'avaient légèrement tordue, ce qu'il l'empêchait de trop glisser. Il n'allait cependant pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. En levant les yeux, il vit que le plafond continuait de s'effriter, plus lentement, mais tout allait bientôt s'écrouler. Vermouth apparue soudain. Elle poussa un juron puis s'allongea sur le sol.

– Attrape ma main.

Elle s'avançait de plus en plus pour pouvoir mettre son bras le plus bas possible. Le plafond commençait à montrer des signes inquiétants de faiblesse.

Conan, qui était légèrement orienté côté sud put apercevoir Gin et Vodka munie d'une valise descendre les escaliers de l'autre partie de l'immeuble. Gin avait sorti une arme a feu et semblait tirer vers les toits des immeubles voisins. Un faisceau rouge provenant de l'un des toits attira l'œil de Conan. Ce dernier était une cible facile et le faisceau se rapprochait dangereusement. Une voix au-dessus insista.

– Prends ma main si tu tiens à ta vie !

Le visage de Vermouth semblait terrifié par la situation, jamais Conan n'aurait cru voir quelque chose qui pourrait presque ressembler à de la peur sur ce visage. De justesse, il saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait puis elle le remonta brusquement.

– Maintenant, sortons d'ici. J'ai remarqué que Gin semble avoir atteint le type qui surveillait normalement notre escalier.

Soudain, un bruit qu'ils avaient presque oublié leur fit redresser la tête.

– Cours ! Hurla Vermouth !

Jamais ces deux personnes n'auraient cru descendre un escalier aussi rapidement. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, la voie semblait dégagée. Les autres tireurs semblaient être sur Gin et Vodka. Leurs coups de feu sonnaient un peu partout. Vermouth, qui semblait s'être fait un faux mouvement prit une seconde retard pour sortir de l'immeuble. Elle ne put pas réagir au gros bruit qui se fit au-dessus de leur tête. Deux blocs de béton s'étaient détachés du toit. Vermouth n'eut comme réflexe que de tomber au sol, incapable de sauter ou bouger le pied.

Conan, alerté par le grand boum que firent les deux morceaux ne put que regarder la scène. Vermouth était bloquée sous les blocs. Par chance pour elle le premier était tombé à côté et le second s'était posé dessus mais bloquant la femme du moindre mouvement. La secousse semblait avoir été terrible. La femme était complètement sonnée mais aussi incapable de sortir de là. Conan qui s'apprêtait à s'enfuir se retourna. Elle lui avait tendu la main là-haut.

Il essaya de pousser le bloc qui n'était qu'une partie de sol qui chevauchait l'autre. Mais rien à faire. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Vermouth avait coupé la ceinture à l'arrière et l'avait mise dans sa poche ainsi que sa montre. Si avec ses mains elle pouvait atteindre les boutons, elle pourrait gonfler un ballon. Il lui expliqua l'idée mais elle semblait tout autant bloquée de ses bras que totalement sonnée. Il se mit alors sur le côté, espérant arriver à soulever le morceau de sol. Mais rien à faire.

Il reprit son souffle et tenta une seconde fois. C'est alors que deux mains se mirent sa gauche pour soulever le bloc. Conan releva la tête apeurée et reconnut le visage de Gin. Celui-ci regarda Vodka qui lui fit signe l'aider à soulever le bloc. Gin se mit à parler à Conan.

– À trois, tu la tires de là !

– Ou...oui! Répondit le freluquet totalement tremblant.

– Un.. deux ...trois. Fit le blondinet aux longs cheveux.

Le morceau de sol se souleva de quelques centimètres et Conan pu tirer Vermouth de dessous les gravats. Gin la porta alors à deux bras. Et dit à Vodka.

– Prends le gosse avec nous !

– Prendre ? Dis Vodka étonné.

– Oui ! Il essayait de sortir Vermouth de là-dessous, y a bien une bonne raison non ? Et grouille-toi j'ai besoin de toi pour ouvrir la voiture.

– Bien. Aniki. Fit Vodka en prenant Conan par le col.

Conan se demandait s'il ne ferait pas un jour coudre une poignée à ce fichu col.

Gin se rapprocha de la Porsche 356-A garée dans un coin sombre coté passager. Vodka rappliqua vite fait en portant Conan comme certaines femmes distinguées portent un sac à main en le levant bien haut. Conan ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Pas de montre ni de ceinture. Seuls ses chaussures et ses gants pouvaient lui être utiles... mais comment ? Ne parlons pas de ses bretelles..

– Ouvre la porte et jette le gamin au fond. Je vais mettre Vermouth à côté, ordonna Gin.

Vodka s'exécuta rapidement. Gin déposa rapidement Vermouth mais des bruits de motos et voitures en groupe les fit se presser.

– Je prends le volant, fit Gin.

– Ok, conclut Vodka.

La voiture démarra en trombe dans les rues sombres du quartier commercial. La situation semblait complètement sortir hors de tout contrôle.

– C'est le FBI ou la CIA derrière ça ? demanda Vodka à Gin qui tentait les petites ruelles.

– Non. Jamais ils ne nous auraient pris pour des lapins comme ça.

– Mais alors qui ? demanda Vodka.

– Blanc, dit Gin comme si c'était une réponse.

– Blanc ? répétât alors Vodka comme apeuré par cette réponse. Tu veux dire... non ?

– Si, reprit Gin bien sérieusement.

Se pourrait-il que les hommes en noirs aient des ennemis encore pires qu'eux ? Des hommes... en blancs ? Se demandait Conan. L'idée lui parut folle mais les événements étaient là... Son cœur battait la chamade. Il était dans la voiture dont il aurait certainement préféré ne jamais être. Accompagné des trois personnes qu'il aurait préféré éviter à tout prix.

Vodka avait sorti un cigare et une arme comme pour menacer Conan, mais Gin donnait parfois des coups d'œil rapides dans le rétroviseur vers le garçon qu'il essayait de dévisager. Vodka avec son flingue lui ferait presque moins peur. Il ne pouvait pas récupérer ses gadgets dans la poche de Vermouth car elle n'était pas totalement inconsciente et puis Gin ou Vodka l'auraient certainement repéré. La situation n'aurait pas pu déraper encore pire que ça se disait Conan !

Malheureusement le gamin avait pensé trop vite ! 3 motos s'étaient rapprochées à vive allure. Ça tirait de partout. Conan s'était baissé par réflexe.

– Tu ne crains rien gamin. J'ai fait renforcer cette voiture pour tout usage. Seules les vitres ne résist... L'homme donna un violent coup de volant afin de percuter violemment l'une des 3 motos qui s'apprêtaient à tirer sur les côtés.

La moto en question se retrouva littéralement écrabouillée contre un mur et les jambes du motard frottaient contre le mur et la voiture au point de les arracher.

– Et un unijambiste, un ! Fit Vodka en riant.

– Ho je crois que celui-là a même droit au titre de futur cul-de-jatte ! Reprit Gin avec son sourire sournois. Celui qu'il fait lorsqu'il comprend ou domine une situation.

Mais les sourires furent de courte durée, des coups de feu à l'arrière brisèrent la lunette arrière de la voiture.

– Il en reste deux encore fit vodka. Vermouth semblait reprendre ses esprits.

– Ça va ? Questionna Vodka en voyant Vermouth se redresser. Gin enchaîna aussitôt très sérieusement sur :

– C'est quoi ce môme ?

Mais Vermouth encore un peu dans le vapes répondit « ... Fait... fait comme si c'était.. mon fils ».

Vodka en perdit son cigare.

– Ton fils ? Demanda Gin avec un regard à vous glacer le sang.

– J'ai dit fait comme ! commença à hurler Vermouth. La colère semblait le remettre d'aplomb.

– Très bien. Si c'est comme ça. Fut la seule réponse de Gin comme si ça lui suffisait. Une seconde moto se rapprocha du côté droit cette fois-ci. Gin donna un violent coup de volant à droite afin de tourner dans une petite ruelle. Le motard avait senti le coup venir et s'était rangé.

La ruelle était plutôt longue et un minuscule trottoir protégé par des plots en bordure empêchait Gin de refaire le même coup qu'au premier motard. Gin poussa le moteur encore plus vite. La moto rattrapait la porsche lentement mais sûrement. Petit à petit la moto se mit à niveau de la voiture. Vodka alla pour tenter de tirer avec l'arme qu'il avait en main mais il vit le motard se faire décapiter par une échelle de service malheureusement trop basse pour le motard.

– Et la tête ? Chanta Vodka.

– Alouette répondit Gin.

La ruelle déboucha enfin sur le fleuve que la voiture se mit à longer. 3 voitures se mirent alors à la poursuite de la sombre Porsche. Les coups de feu sonnaient contre la carrosserie de la voiture. Conan et Vermouth s'étaient baissés.

– Bon, je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Vermouth, tu prends le môme. Moi je vais avec Vodka. fit Gin.

– De quoi ? demanda Vermouth.

– Vous sortirez par la lunette brisée. Vous aurez juste 7 secondes. Après cela un flash très important fera croire à l'explosion de la voiture. On se retrouve au point D2. Vodka, la valise est en bon état ? répondit Gin sans vraiment faire attention à la question de Vermouth.

– Oui Aniki. Hermétiquement fermée. fit Vodka.

– Alors prenez votre respiration lança Gin.

Il donna alors un coup de volant vers le fleuve. La voiture plongea alors au fond de celui-ci. Conan vit Vermouth le saisir par le col et sortir par l'arrière de la voiture. Il fermait les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglé par le flash. Après l'ensemble de ce péripéties, et sûrement le manque de sommeil, les paupières du jeune homme devinrent très lourdes.

* * *

 **Merci à Naekki et Leina !**

* * *

 **Le tome 2 débutera à la fin du mois. =)**


	14. (Tome 2) Rêves et autres projets

Du retard sur cette fiction. Je suis désolé.

Mais néanmoins, voilà le tome 2 ! Il ne restera après que le tome 3. J'espère que ce brave Samus en bave pour écrire le quatrième volet. Surtout avec ce qu'il se passe avant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Noirs destins**  
 **\- Tome 2 -**

Chapitre 14 : Rêves et autres projets

Shinichi Kudo se réveilla dans un lit principalement fait de bois. Les draps blancs semblaient avoir été lavés récemment et l'ensemble de la pièce était dans un style Louis XVI. Un léger balancement de la pièce lui fit penser qu'il était sur un bateau.

Précipitamment il sortit de la chambre et se retrouva sur le ponton d'un vieux bateau à vapeur comme l'on en voit dans certains films américains. Le bateau semblait naviguer sur un petit fleuve en pleine savane. On aurait pu se croire en savane africaine, mais le style du bateau faisait tache. Depuis quelques instants, des notes de musique jouées au piano lui titillaient l'oreille.

Le jeune détective se rapprocha petit à petit de l'avant du bateau pour déterminer où quelle était l'origine de ce son car s'il y a de la musique, c'est qu'il y a un joueur. Espérons que ce soit aussi le cas à la barre. Plus il avançait plus les notes se faisaient fortes, c'était donc bon signe. Le style de musique ressemblait à du blues, mais les notes étaient plus espacées comme si le joueur hésitait parfois.

Il s'approcha d'une porte d'où le son semblait provenir. Il l'ouvrit avec une certaine hésitation. Un homme qui était assis face au piano s'arrêta en ayant remarqué la présence de Shinichi qui était resté sur le pas de la porte. L'homme tourna la tête et ses longs cheveux argentés virevoltèrent en mouvement comme porté par le vent. C'est alors que Shinichi reconnut un visage plutôt familier qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir dans les parages.

– « Réveillé mon bonhomme ? Peut-être voudrais-tu prendre un chocolat chaud et t'essayer à quelques morceaux avec moi. » Fit l'homme tout en paraissant le plus décontracté possible en pointant du menton un bar qui semblait être rempli de toutes les boissons possibles et imaginables.

Le jeune Kudo avait refermé la porte subitement. Il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il venait pourtant de voir. Gin, lui proposant une boisson chaude et de « jouer un morceau »... Pire qu'un cauchemar... Le garçon se prit la tête dans les mains pour vérifier s'il était endormi ou pas. Il fut soudainement surpris par les cris de Genta qui lui passa sous les yeux, laissant derrière lui une traînée de sang. Il était poursuivi par Ayumi et Mitsuhiko qui hurlaient :

– « Viens pas ici espèce de gros cochon. »

– « Ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est toi le plus dodu. »

Ils brandissaient chacun des couteaux qui semblaient couverts de sang.

Shinichi semblait avoir perdu la raison. Il alla pour suivre les enfants, mais il fut de nouveau attiré par des voix qui venaient de l'avant du bateau. En se rapprochant, il entendit un coup de feu. Par réflexe le garçon s'était précipité pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il arriva alors sur le pont principal ou un homme vêtu d'une tenue de chasseur kaki reposait sa carabine.

– « Korn » se dit Shinichi qui semblait ne plus rien comprendre à ce qui l'entourait. Le chasseur dit alors :

« Je crois que nous aurons du corbeau au déjeuner aujourd'hui. »

Diverses personnes autour de lui avaient applaudi donc Kogoro Mouri et Megure. Un coup de sifflet du bateau attira le regard du détective vers la cabine de commande. Le professeur Agasa faisait un signe de la main à tout le monde. Kogoro lisait un journal avec pour gros titre « Le fils du géant européen de l'informatique prend la relève ».

L'inspecteur Mégure, affublé d'une grosse bouée jaune en forme de canard semblait être en grande partie de cartes avec Vodka qui elle, portait un maillot de bain à rayures bleues et blanches. Vermouth se glissa parmi tout le monde habillé en serveuse, plateau en main et proposant des rafraîchissements.

Genta fit à nouveau irruption auprès de Shinichi, mais Ran intervint avec un coup de pied qui propulsa le gros patapouf hors du bateau. Ayumi et Mitsuhiko s'étaient penchés au-dessus de la rampe pour regarder Genta tomber à l'eau. Mitsuhiko lâcha alors son couteau et fit l'air penaud :

– « C'est pas juste, il va aller nourrir les hippopotames maintenant. »

Shinichi était complètement perdu. Il avait remis sa tête dans ses mains, mais la scène semblait tournée autour de lui. Un véritable capharnaüm s'était créé dans ses souvenirs. Vermouth qui passa à côté du garçon le poussa légèrement.

– « Oups ! Pardon » fit elle toute confuse.

Le coup ne semblait pas avoir été violent, mais le garçon se sentit passer par-dessus bord. Les visages de toutes les personnes qui s'étaient accoudées au bord de la rampe regardaient Shinichi tomber lentement hors du bateau. Le noir avait enseveli les pensées du garçon. Il entendit alors un bip régulier.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

– « Il se réveille » fit une voie féminine qui semblait inconnue aux oreilles du garçon.

– « C'est trop tôt. Son corps n'a pas encore pu purger le poison. Il lui manque 2, 3 bonnes heures », fit une voix masculine qui ne ravivait aucun souvenir.

Le garçon avait presque totalement ouvert les yeux, mais sa vue était complètement floue. Il était allongé, mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps ne voulait pas répondre. La jeune femme qui semblait avoir parlé tout à l'heure s'était légèrement rapprochée de son visage. Il distingua une chevelure blond... peut-être roux. « Vermouth ? » non, ce n'était pas sa voix.

– « Il faut encore le plonger un peu sinon il risquera un grave danger.» fit la jeune femme.

– « Très bien. Faites donc ! Je pense que vous vous y connaissez mieux que moi non ? » dit alors une seconde voix féminine.

– « Cette voix-là, c'est Vermouth. » se dit Shinichi.

Mais aussitôt, les paupières du garçon étaient redevenues lourdes. Il était sûrement sous morphine ou quelque chose de pire...

* * *

 **Merci à Naekki et Bleading !**

* * *

 **La suite prochainement. ;)**

 **Joyeux noël !**


	15. Le réveil

Bon, voilà la suite.

Le tome 2 débute tranquillement. Il y aura tout un développement sur l'Organisation que je ne vais pas annoncer ici. C'est assez long de mettre en forme cette histoire, depuis un pdf... les dialogues sont à refaire. x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Noirs destins**  
 **\- Tome 2 -**

Chapitre 15 : Le réveil

La tête du jeune Conan tournait beaucoup moins, voir plus du tout. Le garçon pouvait alors ouvrir les yeux. Le début sembla un peu flou mais les formes prirent rapidement des couleurs formant un tout que le jeune homme pouvait reconnaître. Il se souvint de la course poursuite dans la voiture de Gin. La fatigue l'avait affaiblit et il s'était endormit. Il se souvint aussi que Vermouth l'avait porté en courant accompagnée de Gin et Vodka mais il somnolait à ce moment là... Il se souvint encore avoir entendu Vermouth demander pourquoi Gin l'avait sauvée...

Tout n'était pas encore clair dans sa tête. Un homme en blouse blanche qui semblait affairé sur un ordinateur au bout de la pièce remarqua que le garçon s'éveillait. Il s'approcha alors de lui.

– « Je vois que tu es réveillé mon garçon. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Le jeune Conan tenta alors de se redresser mais l'effort lui donna soudainement un nouveau mal de tête assez puissant.

– « Houla doucement mon bonhomme, mon calmant n'a pas encore du être absorbé par ton organisme. Vas-y en douceur, très lentement même. L'opération s'est très bien passée mais pendant celle-ci tu t'es réveillé beaucoup trop tôt. Ma collègue s'est légèrement trompée dans les doses et t'a replongé dans un sommeil pendant près de 5 Heures... »

– « Opération …. calmant... collègue.. » fit Conan en se redressant avec beaucoup de difficulté.

– « Oui, je l'ai appelé morphine 2.0 car je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom aussi intéressant que APTX ou autre consort. C'est un vieux calmant qui est censé empêcher toute douleur durant une opération. Je l'ai mis au point il y a déjà près de vingt ans mais le projet auquel j'en avais besoin fut annulé alors on a mit tout cela au placard.»

– « Ha... » fit le Garçon qui ne se préoccupait nullement des paroles du scientifique

tellement sa tête tournait encore.

– « Hé mais ça me fait penser. Tu passeras mes félicitations à celui qui a fabriqué tes petits gadgets, la montre et les chaussures. De vrais petits bijoux. Cela m'a donné quelques idées pour les améliorer mais je fais mon possible pour ne pas les abîmer. Je te les ferais parvenir le plus tôt possible. »

Une double porte s'ouvrit alors avec un bruit mécanique. Bien que sonné, Conan reconnut le visage de la femme qui entrait : Vermouth.

– «On est réveillé à ce que je vois. »dit elle.

Elle posa un plateau sur lequel étaient posés une cafetière fumante et des tasses ainsi que quelques viennoiseries.

– « Il vient de se réveiller. Mais je crois que son esprit n'est pas tout à fait là. »répondit l'homme en blouse blanche.

– « Assez là pour comprendre que vous parlez de moi. » Fit Conan d'un air hébété en levant le doigt comme à l'école.

– « Mouais... » Fit Vermouth en tirant un peu la moue tout en regardant le gamin. « Je lui ai amené de quoi le requinquer un peu. » en désignant le plateau.

– « Je peux ? » fit l'homme en désignant les viennoiseries posées dessus.

– « Vas-y. Sert lui un bol de chocolat en même temps » répondit alors la blonde.

– « Ho, chocolat, c'est plutôt rare ici. Enfin... ça me changera du café noir. Tu en prends un aussi ? » fit l'homme en notant qu'il y avait trois tasses.

– « Pourquoi pas... » lâcha elle.

Conan prit alors son bol de chocolat à deux mains et bu son contenu très rapidement ainsi que les viennoiseries, il avait très faim. Ça allait de mieux en mieux. Le visage de l'homme lui revint alors en tête...

– « Mais... vous me dites quelques chose... » fit Conan.

– « C'est possible. Je suis récemment passé à la télévision. » répondit l'homme tout souriant.

– « Alors si je me trompe pas... votre nom c'est... Mez...Mezca... »tenta Conan.

– «Ho oui excuse moi! Je ne me suis pas présenté. Mezcal. C'est exact. » Fit l'homme en tendant une main vers le jeune garçon qui la saisie avec timidité. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas souvent que les adultes serrent la main aux enfants.

– « Mezcal... Si tu veux bien nous laisser quelques minutes, j'ai quelques petites choses à voir avec ce jeune homme. » dit Vermouth sérieusement.

– « Ha, très bien. À plus tard petit ! » Fit le scientifique en quittant le laboratoire.

– « Cet homme a l'air très sympa. » se dit Conan en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il se mit alors à regarder Vermouth plus sérieusement.

– « Où suis-je ? »demanda t-il.

– « Quelque part. » répondit Vermouth sans réellement prêter attention au jeune garçon.

– « Qu'allez vous faire de moi ? Je suis votre prisonnier ? Où est Sherry ? » reprit-il.

La femme eut cette fois ci un rictus.

– « Non. C'est pire que ça. Gin nous a vus ensemble et pour couronner le tout, il t'a embarqué avec nous... J'avais d'autres projets en tête mais je pense que je vais devoir accélérer le tout. Premièrement, sache que Sherry à reprit son rôle. »

– « Q-Quoi ?! » Fit Conan stupéfait de la réponse .

– « Gin se rapprochait dangereusement de vous. S'il venait à fouiller chez ce vieux monsieur, s'en était fini. J'ai alors cherché un autre endroit pour la protéger... si l'on peut appeler cela comme ça. Mais la meilleur solution que j'ai trouvée, c'était de la réintégrer en la lavant de tout soupçons. Cela est très intéressant pour sa vie, et pour nous aussi. »

– « Comment cela ? » Demande Conan dubitatif.

– « Supposons que l'APTX conçu par cette jeune demoiselle ait été défectueux, ce qui est le cas d'ailleurs. Cette jeune fille aurait donc été en très grand danger. Pour réparer cela, elle a discrètement quitté l'organisation et cherché à vérifier que toutes les victimes de l'APTX soient bien mortes et finir le travail dans le cas ou ça ne le serait pas. »

– « Je crois comprendre. Ne plus la faire passer pour une traîtresse mais pour une perfectionniste. Mais alors... cela veux dire qu'elle est..ici ?» Fit Conan avec de grands yeux.

– « Oui d'ailleurs elle s'est même occupé de toi pendant l'opération. » répondit Vermouth.

La jeune femme dont la voix ne lui disait rien...Se pourrait-il que c'était elle ? Mais alors ..?

Conan était relativement content de la réponse de Vermouth qui venait de trahir une information plus qu'intéressante autre que le fait qu'Ai soit encore en vie.

– « Elle a reprit sa taille adulte !? » Demanda Conan.

– « On peut dire cela. Depuis le jour ou je l'ai récupérée, Mezcal a tenté de trouver un sérum efficace. Grâce à certaines informations que Sherry lui a donné ils ont pu trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. »Répondit la femme blonde.

– « Alors c'est pour cela... Elle vous a suivi sans résistance. J'avais été étonné que le professeur ai trouvé deux verres dans l'évier. Il vous a suffit de l'informer de l'approche de Gin pour qu'elle accepte. »

– « C'est cela. Elle a prit toutes les notes qu'elle avait prise en rapport avec ses recherches sur l'APTX. Ici elle aurait eu bien plus de moyens que chez ce pauvre vieux monsieur. »

– « Hé hé j'en connais un qui serait déçu de se faire appeler « vieux monsieur » comme ça » pensa Conan.

– « J'ai quand même du mal à croire à tout cela. Comment savais-tu pour ma présence dans ce bâtiment ? » demanda Conan.

– « C'est simple ! » dit-elle en agitant un doigt. « Le matin, j'ai repéré les lieux et en partant, je t'ai aperçu dans le rétroviseur en train de me courir après. Comme je me doutais que tu avais sûrement du épier ma conversation au téléphone, je me disais que j'augmentais fortement les chances de ta présence ce soir là en enlevant Sherry.»

– « Je vois... »

– « Au fait, je me dois de te préciser que cela fait 3 jours que nous sommes là. »

– « 3 jours ! » Fit Conan avec de grands yeux. Le môme pensa alors à Ran qui se ferait sûrement du mouron de ne pas voir Conan.

– « Oui. J'ai du appeler le professeur et lui fournir une excuse pour qu'il puisse te donner une raison de disparaître. Cependant il m'a demandé de te transmettre un message : La fille du détective est partie pendant un moment chez sa mère. »

Le message avait choqué Conan. Mais en même temps, Ran en avait vu des vertes et des pas mures depuis que Conan était entré de sa vie. Jusqu'à cet instant, Ran n'avait jamais accompagné son père sur chaque scène de crime. À cause de Conan, elle a du voir un grand nombre de meurtres et même si l'on aurait pu penser qu'elle s'y serait habituée, jamais l'on ne s'habitue au fait de perdre un proche. La découverte du faux Shinichi l'a terriblement choquée. Même si elle est persuadée que ce n'était pas Shinichi, il était normal qu'elle prenne ses distances avec son père, ou plutôt avec le métier qu'il fait, même si celui de sa mère n'en est pas trop loin pour autant. Cependant les mots de Vermouth lui revinrent en tête.

– « Disparaître ? »bégaya Conan.

– « Hum, oui. » fit elle en hésitant. « Disons que nous voulons tous les deux que Conan disparaisse une fois pour toutes. Mezcal et Sherry ont travaillés sur un remède pendant ces trois jours. Cependant le soir même de notre course poursuite, ils ont testé un sérum

sur elle. Le corps ne développe aucun anti-corps face à ce sérum. » Reprit Vermouth.

– « Mais que me voulez-vous ? » demanda Conan.

– « C'est la grande question. Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt.» dit Vermouth. Les portes mécaniques s'ouvrirent à nouveau et laissèrent entrer Mezcal.

– « Ha vous n'aviez pas fini ? » fit-il.

– « Si si !J'étais en train d'aborder le sérum que vous avez testé avec Sherry ». Répondit Vermouth.

Conan était un peu décu que Vermouth ré-oriente la conversation sur ce fameux sérum car il aurait bien voulu savoir ce que Vermouth lui réservait. Mais en pensant à ce sérum, il s'exclama :

– « Mais alors ça voudrait dire que si l'on ne développe pas de rejet face à ce sérum, je pourrais avoir ma taille normale tout le temps ! »

– « Malheureusement, non. » reprit Mezcal d'une manière désespérée. « La théorie de Sherry selon laquelle une erreur de fabrication, et non de conception, dans les gélules de l'APTX semble la bonne car nous avons remarqué une 'surpuissance' des cellules transporteuses... Elles sont toujours présentes dans votre organisme et continuent à alimenter votre corps avec leur système d'origine. Cependant, leur seconde poche contenant l'aptx est toujours présente. Si l'on venait à briser les proches, le poison se répandrait dans votre corps en vous tuant. D'ailleurs nous avons une très bonne et une très mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que nous avons remarqué que les cellules transporteuses arrivent à 'recycler' l'Aptx et diffusent la « toxine » vous bloquant à vos 7 ans. Donc au bout d'un moment il n'y aura plus d'APTX du tout, mais cela risque de prendre encore des années... La mauvaise, c'est que le sérum que nous avons trouvés bloque la diffusion de cette toxine... momentanément. Mais elle abîme aussi la résistance de ces cellules et donc des poches contentant l'Aptx. L'on envisage donc 3 utilisations maximum au risque de trop dégrader leur résistance. »

– « C'est ainsi que nous t'avons fait une surprise. » Fit Vermouth en sortant de sa poche un dispositif tenant dans le creux d'une main et n'ayant qu'un seul bouton. « Avec une pression sur ce bouton, cela envoie un signal vers une capsule que nous avons placés dans ton estomac. Cela libérera le sérum. Dans cette capsule, il y a de quoi faire 3 doses. »

– « Lorsqu'elle sera vide, elle tombera dans les sucs digestifs pour être détruite. Une protection est placée pour éviter que 2 doses soient libérées en même temps. » Fit Mezcal en visant Vermouth du regard.

– « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas encore envie de le tuer ce petit bout de choux. Je sens qu'il va m'être bien utile. » dit Vermouth en regardant Conan avec son regard sombre. Celui-ci s'inquiétait. Vermouth reprit : « Premièrement, sache que tu es dans mon laboratoire. Je suis aussi chargée des divers recherches menées au sein de l'organisation. Gin lui mène plus les opérations informatiques même s'il n'est pas très doué dans ce domaine alors il délègue plus ce genre de chose à Vodka, Tequila voir parfois à moi même ou Chianti. Sache pour te réconforter qu'il n'a pas le droit de mettre les pieds ici. Il y a des zones où je n'ai moi-même pas le droit d'y aller. C'est le privilège des corbeaux : pouvoir avoir nos coins personnels. »

– « Corbeaux ? » fit Conan intrigué.

– « C'est le nom donné aux mieux placés de l'organisation. I corbeaux, dont moi, Gin, Tequila, Chianti et d'autres. Les corbeaux ont un lien direct avec le boss et sont libres de recruter, par la manière forte, les personnes nécessaires pour mener à bien les projets de l'organisation. » reprit Vermouth.

Mezcal semblait acquiescer à chaque fin de phrase avec la tête.

– « Les projets de l'organisation !? » demanda Conan.

– « Je t'en ai déjà dit pas mal là... » Il faut que tu saches que les hommes de main sont très rarement au courant de la hiérarchie. Mezcal est l'un d'entre eux qui, on doit l'admettre

est un chanceux. Concernant les projets de l'organisation, tu ne les connaîtras que si tu es un corbeau accomplit. Si par malheur, tu les connais avant, la sanction n'est nulle autre que la mort.»

Les explications de Vermouth avaient cloué Conan. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir connaître de genre d'éléments un jour. Pour résumer, il y a un boss et en dessous 7 corbeaux. Chaque corbeau est ensuite libre d'avoir ses propres hommes de mains mais ceux-ci ne sont jamais au courant des projets maîtres de l'organisation. Ils servent plus pour tendre des pièges ou autres. Toute personne ayant connaissance des projets de l'organisation et n'étant pas un corbeau doit être éliminée.

– « Et moi alors ? Que vas-tu faire de moi ? » s'inquiéta Conan.

– « Toi ? Bien, si vraiment tu tiens à ta vie... L'on va faire de toi notre 8ème corbeau. » La réponse de Vermouth avait sidéré Conan. Mezcal quant à lui était en train de s'étouffer avec la dernière viennoiserie qu'il avait piqué.

– « Le 8ème quoi ? » demanda Conan pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas mal entendu.

– « Corbeau » reprit Vermouth après un silence.

Mezcal s'était posé sur une chaise. Il regarda la blonde avec un air étonné puis demanda

– « Et le boss tu lui en a parlé ? »

– « Oui. Je te laisse deviner quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque je lui ai révélé ce qui était arrivé à ce petit garçon et qui il était en réalité » répondit-elle.

– «Le boss !? » demanda Conan « Il est au courant ? »

– « Oui. Je lui ai servit la soupe que je servirais aussi à Gin lorsque je lui parlerais de Sherry. Quant à toi, tu n'est nul autre que Shinichi Kudo, très grand détective dont le destin voulu que tu croises celui de Gin... qui a lamentablement raté son coup ».

– « Shin... Shinichi Kudo ? » dit alors Mezcal en pointant le garçon du doigt. « Tu m'avais dit que ce jeune homme était important lors de l'opération, mais pas à ce point là... »

– « Humf, il me fallait d'abord l'avis du boss. Cela fut plus facile que je ne l'imaginais. Il a accepté le retour de Sherry sous mon laboratoire et ma confié ta formation. »

– « Formation ? » demanda Conan qui était encore sous le choc.

– « Oui, pour éviter que tu ne soit trop impliqué quand même, j'ai décidé que tu reprendras le poste de Bourbon. Ainsi tu pourras jouer ton rôle de détective. En plus je t'évite la formation aux armes avec Gin alors tu me remercieras plus tard. » Fit la blonde avec un sourire qui signifiait bien que la jeune femme prenait un malin plaisir à jouer de la situation.

L'idée d'un entraînement aux armes avec Gin lui faisait peur... Et si il s'entraînait sur lui. Conan reprit:

– « Il est hors de question que je fasse quoique ce soit qui pourrait... »

– « Ho que si tu feras ce que l'on te demandera. Sinon certaines personnes pourrait être à supprimer de ton répertoire téléphonique. À commencer par cette chère Ran mais peut être devront nous faire en sorte que ce soit eux qui te supprime de leur répertoire le jour où ton petit corps serait retrouvé ? »

– « Tu... tu n'oserais pas... » bafouilla Conan.

– « Si tu ne me laisse pas le choix... Je n'hésiterais pas. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon. Jamais tu n'auras à faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait aller contre tes convictions. Après l'entraînement tu me seras rattaché, exactement comme Vodka l'est déjà avec Gin »

– « Mais Vodka n'est pas un...corbeau lui. » Dire ce mot avait presque fait mal à Conan.

– « Si, mais il reste un peu l'homme à tout faire de Gin, avec pour principale fonction, l'homme de fric. C'est aussi un peu grâce à lui si l'on est dans ce grand bâtiment.»

Mezcal leva timidement le doigt comme pour lever un objection mais Vermouth tourna la tête :

– « Et aussi grâce à lui et ses relations bien placées » dit elle.

– « Oui » dit Mezcal. « Le centre de recherche est découpé en 4 zones, nous sommes dans la section D, que je dirige publiquement. Chaque section dispose de 3 étages au dessus

du niveau 0, et 7 étages sous-terrain ainsi qu'une partie de garage. Cette section D est divisée en 2. Une dédiée au 'public', c'est à dire au gouvernement et la seconde cachée, est celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, soit disant ravagée par le feu lors de sa construction. »

– « Oui il faudra que tu fasses attention à cela. Si tu arrives dans un couloir qui semble ravagé par le feu, tu fais immédiatement demi-tour sinon tu pénétreras dans une zone qui ne nous appartient pas. » dit alors Vermouth. « Ce serait dommage que tu grilles notre couverture et qu'on doive alors se débarrasser de toi. Le boss a particulièrement aimé l'idée que l'on soit dans un endroit où peu de monde oserait imaginé qu'on soit cachés »

Conan n'en revenait pas. En l'espace d'une bonne demi-heure, Vermouth et Mezcal venaient de lui apprendre des informations très importantes. Le fait que Vermouth lui en dise autant l'étonnait au plus haut point. Il connaissait maintenant les identités des 5 premiers corbeaux : Vermouth, Gin , Vodka, Tequila, Chianti. Le 6ème serait sûrement Korn et le 7ème Bourbon. Peut être voulait- elle vraiment en finir avec l'organisation ? Mais c'est impossible ! Elle ne ferait jamais cela. Elle a d'autres idées derrière la tête. La grande question qui restait perpétuellement dans la tête de Conan était « Quel destin me réserve t-elle ? ».

– « Bon, il serait temps que nous allions tout dévoiler à Gin maintenant. » Reprit Vermouth.

– « Dévoiler ? » Fit Conan intrigué.

– « Que le petit Conan n'est nul autre que Shinichi Kudo » répondit-elle en agitant le petit gadget qu'elle lui avait montré précédemment.

* * *

 **Merci à Blackstorm et Bleading pour son aide !**

* * *

La semaine prochaine pour la suite. Je n'y manquerais pas. :)


End file.
